Beacon Eternal Volume 1: Kindling Flames
by Valzoa
Summary: A new world, forged in the fires of kindling flames. Follow Team KOAL as they experience their first year at Beacon and look for their purpose in this world. Loosely based on the posts in the RP boards owned by Teamzie and Avalon2777.
1. Proving Ground

Kaen awoke to hear arguing in the distance. He could swear he had opened his eyes, but he couldn't see a thing. Realizing he had his goggles on, he groaned as he pulled them to his forehead. As he did he realized the sun had only just barely broke the horizon. Rolling out of bed he plopped to the floor lazily and then lifted himself up. He spent the next few minutes putting on his coat, buckling his two belts that each held two swords, and attaching his final blade to his back. He shook his arm a few times and stretched as he could feel the familiar weight of his arsenal. As he opened the door to go see what was going on, a huntsman stood at his door.

A black haired man with a red scarf and who smelt of booze was right in front of the door. The man seemed surprised. "Um, is Bron in there?"

Kaen drowsily replied, "Who's asking?"

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" His sarcasm was thick and not welcome at this time of the morning. The man seemed to share the sentiment somewhat, "I got this letter from him saying he had a recruit for me..."

Kaen tilted his head in confusion but replied, "He died two weeks ago..." Kaen's mind pictured the Ursa that had nearly killed him before he snapped back to this moment, "A pack of Grimm ambushed a training exercise..."

The black haired man looked away for a little bit before he let out a sigh, "Figures that caught up with him eventually." Kaen looked away trying to shake the memory. Seeing this the man wrapped his arm around the boy, "Come on. It's my job to get you to Beacon Academy."

Kaen took a step back, "Beacon? But I didn't get tests or training..."

The man laughed a bit, "You're kidding, right?" After a pause he got serious, as if to drive home how serious he was, "You started training at the age of 8 under the daily care of a registered Huntsman who put you through your paces and sent a letter of recommendation before he died."

Kaen looked down for a moment, his mind drifting back to their time together, an expression of doubt on his face. He shook his head and put on a tough face, locking eyes with the man, "If he wanted me to go, I'll give it everything I've got..." He laughed nervously, "But we didn't crack many textbooks when we trained... so I might not do so well..."

The man raised a brow and then after what seemed like a moment of thought, seemed to nod in resignation. "I'll help fill in the basics on the way and give you a list of books to read once you settle in." He held out his hand for a handshake, "You can call me Qrow."

Kaen grabbed his hand quickly and shook it firmly, "Kaen."

Qrow sighed as he pulled out a flask and took a drink as he released the shake and watched the boy run in for a messenger bag that he seemed to put some metal, a blacksmith hammer, and the weapon that was mounted on the wall. Qrow raised a brow, "You kept Bron's old sword?"

Kaen nodded, smiling as he slipped it into the bag, "He used to say-"

Qrow cut him off, "That it reminded him of home... Poor bastard..." Kaen shot him a quizzical look, but instead of answering it, Qrow asked, "Why are your neighbors so opposed to the Huntsman if Bron was here to help them and you were training to be one?"

Kaen put the bag on his shoulder, "We have a saying around here. Those who are looking for a fight will always find one." He sighed in sorrow, "We have a lot of stories around here of Huntsman bringing the Grimm with them and people dying because of it."

Qrow groaned, knowing where this story went, "And let me guess, your parents are among the count..." As he looked over, he saw Kaen smiling softly.

Kaen walked out the door, "I'm going to let the elder know." Qrow followed quietly, taking one more drink as the villagers shot him dirty looks. Kaen walked to a house that was slightly wider than the rest and knocked on the door. "Mayor Palle?"

The door opened as the older gentleman opened the door with a smile, "Oh, Kaen! I was worried it was that Huntsman." He looked past Kaen to see Qrow try and wave hello and see the smile change to a glare.

"It is... in a sense." Kaen's tone dropped a bit, "Things should get quieter around here. I'm going with him so I can finish my training." Palle nodded and then closed the door. Having heard what was said, one of the villagers began to whisper to the rest of them, a game of telephone starting. Kaen began to lead Qrow out of the village, hoping he could avoid a proper goodbye as the crowd seemed to gather at a distance.

And that was when the boy from the night before ran up to him crying and hugged his waist. The boy cried into him for a time before Kaen returned the hug. Eventually the boy looked up at him and through the tears said with a smile, "I'm going to be strong like you one day!"

Kaen jolted with surprise and after a moment cracked a smile of his own, giving a thumbs up, "I look forward to it, Tel." Ruffling the boy's hair, the rest of the village seemed to come up, each saying goodbye in their own way. To them, despite him leaving them to become a part of the problem, he was one of them and when someone left, it was important to say goodbye.

After they had all finished, Qrow began leading the way down the road. It took an hour before someone spoke again, "So, kid, where do you want me to start?"

Kaen sighed, "Anything that doesn't get told through fairy tales?" He laughed awkwardly at that last part.

Qrow nodded, again unsurprised by Bronzo's method of teaching. "Every living creature, except the Grimm, have Aura. It is the life energy of your body. A Huntsman is trained to use their aura. Most often, this takes on the form of defense, protecting from lethal blows and limiting the amount of damage they take while fighting. It also allows us to heal faster than the average person from any wounds we DO sustain."

Kaen seemed surprised and then asked eagerly, like he was excited to find someone else, "So it burns through the body and puts it back together? With all that energy coming off?" Qrow raised a brow and then motioned Kaen to explain. "Well, when... the accident happened... I lost control of my emotions. When I did... You know, it would just be easier to show you." Kaen drew one of his swords, a basic long sword with an odd curved mechanism at the pommel. He put the blade to his palm and pulled it across, a red line forming and beginning to bleed. Wincing at the pain and seeming to try and focus, he eventually opened his eyes again. The once Hazel eyes were a blazing orange and again the warm jets of energy flowed off of his shoulders, looking almost like wings.

Qrow backed up a little in surprise but smirked. Motioning the boy to stop as the wound healed before his eyes, "No, but I would say that is a nice one." Kaen stopped and looked puzzled, "That was a semblance. Every Huntsman has one. I heard it explained this way once. If your aura is a part of your body, then your semblance is a part of your soul. It is how your mind and heart can make use of that aura."

Kaen asked, "What's yours?"

Qrow continued, ignoring the question as he continued down the road, "Now a refresher on Dust. It's elemental stones that operate as a power source for much of the technology you will see in Vale. I know you don't have tech this far out in the middle of nowhere, but you see that pistol assembly on Bron's old gun? He made it to use Lightning Dust as ammo. There are lots of types, but we will stick to the five most common, Fire, Wind, Ice, Lighting, and Earth." The lecture continued about their various uses and Kaen half zoned out. He had never been a book worm which was part of why his mentor stuck to the stories to teach him. Still, he could vaguely connect this to some of the stories he had heard during his training and got the general idea that they were capable of great elemental feats.

Qrow noticed him zone out and sighed, "This is going to be a long trip so you had best pay attention when I'm telling you stuff. I'm not going to repeat it."

Kaen smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you I was thinking about pancakes."

Qrow growled, "I said I'm not going to repeat these lessons that you were too dumb to learn when Bron tried to teach them to you!" Kaen shot him a knowing smirk and Qrow calmed down, smirking, "Alright, you got me to repeat myself. Good job. Now spend that brain power on learning so you don't sound like a complete idiot when you take your final exam." Kaen jolted in surprise but before he could ask Qrow snapped, "Focus!"

Qrow lead Kaen over to a cliff and pulled out paper and a pen, writing a few things down as he stood there. Kaen cleared his throat, "Um... is this Beacon?" Qrow looked at him with raised brows, shaking his head. More time of Qrow writing lead to Kaen asking again, "Then where are we?"

Qrow sighed, handing the paper to Kaen. It was the list of books he wanted Kaen to read. "This will get you caught up on where you need to be for your classes. I'm sure if you sit down and shut up, you will learn faster, but I don't trust you to shut up." He then explained, "This is going to be your final exam, once the others get here."

Kaen asked, "Others?" As he said that, a small craft landed next to them. Out of it stepped a professor with round glasses that hid his eyes, spiked green hair, a white dress shirt with the collar flipped up and a yellow tie. He led the other three out with a great amount of energy which only the green haired Faunas in the front seemed to enjoy.

"Ah, Yes! As planned! Thank you Mister Branwen!" His words were quick with sharp punctuation. Kaen was a bit surprised but smiled along with the faunas who seemed to be trying to copy his mannerisms. The lavender haired girl in the purple kimono laughed politely at the impression as the grey cloaked boy remained unmoved, if not annoyed.

The teacher was in Kaen's face before he knew it, "Hello, Mister Phoenix. I am Professor Oobleck. And if Miss Merlinus doesn't stop soon, I'll give the rest of you a head start." The impression stopped as the cat faunas stopped their impression. Did he just call them Miss?

"So, your task is simple. There are three chess pieces. Each of you are to gather one and return here with it. It is that simple." Kaen turned to look for Qrow but he had already vanished. As if to respond, "Mister Branwen and myself will be observing your progress so do behave yourselves. See you when you return." Oobleck seemed to just appear at the edge of the cliff and drop down. As he vanished everyone began to walk near the edge, trying to see how far down it was. As they did, they were thrown by pressure plates on the edge of the cliff.

Olive smiled as she floated through the air. The advantage of being a cat faunas was her excellent sense of balance. Still, she was rather high up. Looking at the forest below, her ears swiveled on her head, helping her listen for the other students and any Grimm. The guy in the coat had already landed, and it sounded painful. How much did he weigh? She was wondering if he left a crater. The girl in the kimono had drawn her weapon and turned it into a Naginata, twirling it to slow her decent. Why not use her kimono? It would make for a good parachute. She could see the white haired boy only because he had somehow created a small tornado under his cloak to slow his decent.

They were smarter than the first guy, but too slow for her. She could hear it and swung one of her gloves out, wires wrapping around an especially strong branch. She knew how awesome this was and wished others could see it. As she hit the bottom part of her swing from the branch, she could feel her full weight land on her shoulder, pulling it out of place. As she hit the apex of her swing, she detatched the wires and did a flip to land on her feet. This awesome look was contrasted by her immediately cursing as she grabbed her dislocated arm and rolled around, kicking her feet into the ground.

During his slow decent, Zoge saw the clearing that most likely held the pieces. Once he was low enough to land without hurting himself, he pressed the button on his glove again, the rune in his cloak turning off and causing him to resume his fall. As he landed, he rolled forward to minimize potential damage and began to run. Based on their trajectories, he suspected that the cat was already ahead of him. Still, that meant there were two left and since the first person to land had done so very far away, it stood to reason that he was sure to pass this test.

He ran full speed, making sure not to needlessly brush the foliage. Last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. They would have kept this area clear of any majorly dangerous Grimm but there is no way they wouldn't have left some for a test like this. Last thing he wanted was to be caught unawares.

Amy landed gently, the wind of her weapon only lightly disturbing the grass around her. She smiled with satisfaction at how she was able to do that even with the weights in this kimono. It was like carrying an entire extra person on her, but she had been using it for years now. Had she known this would be a race, she would have left this on the bus, but she was here now. She was about to follow the animal trails to where she assumed the pieces were but she heard an odd sound from behind her. It sounded like intense fighting, but how could that have started already. As she was about to investigate, she was caught unawares by a large Ursa running like mad through the brush, the boy in the coat on top of it.

Her eye began to glow as the world slowed down and she tried to process what she was seeing. They boy with the coat had jammed a short sword into the mask of the Grimm and was using it to control the direction it was pointed. She was so floored by this odd sight she just stood there watching until it had passed her by. It took her a few seconds after it had passed for her to remember this was a race. Picking up the pace, she ran forward to see Olive shaking her arm a little to make sure it was back in place. With a soft smile, Amy went to potentially have an ally in this test.

Kaen rammed the sword to the side, forcing the Ursa into a hard right turn into an especially large tree, but it shattered it and broke on through. "Unbelievable! What are you made of?!?" He felt someone else on it with him now. The quiet boy from before was standing behind him now.

The boy directed calmly, "A left in thirty feet then hard right in seventy beyond that." Kaen looked away from his 'driving' for a moment as the boy assured him, "Trust me. Two birds."

Kaen had no idea what he meant, but in about thirty feet he guided the rampaging Ursa to the left, another large tree in their way which again, just shattered before the beast. And seventy feet past that, he pulled it into a hard right. When he did, he saw what the plan had been and braced himself for the inevitable impact.

Olive laughed, "So, I told him that it was the END OF THE ROAD! It was perfect! I couldn't believe my luck to have one so obviously there..." She stopped her speaking as she saw something incredible. Coat boy and Cloak Man were on top of an Ursa... and crashed it into the ruins where the chess pieces were. The ancient stone walls held and Coat Boy was thrown from the beast, the short sword in his hand flying free from the crash and stabbing into a nearby tree. He personally got himself tangled in the branches of the same tree further up. He eventually fell down a few branches before getting lodged, upside down with his blade supporting him at the shoulder.

Cloak Man removed his cloak to swing it out at one of the pieces while in mid-air, scooping it up to him in a fluid movement. He landed on his feet and, while sliding on the cloak, analyzed the piece. He swore under his breath and then seemed to stare at the remaining pieces, deep in thought.

Olive walked over to Coat Boy and, after removing the sword, and watching him fall had to ask, "How in the hell did you do that?" He groaned as he got back up, taking the sword back and sliding it back into his sheath. Realizing he hadn't been introduced unlike the rest of them she asked on top of that, "And what is your name Coat Boy?"

He rolled his shoulders and sounded distracted in his reply, "Kaen... Name's Kaen... and swords... I guess?" He walked over to Cloak Man and asked, "What's eating you?"

"This is a test, but not to see who gets in. Think about it. We have a rook, a knight, and a bishop. Why not use the same piece for all of them? Answer: They are supposed to denote roles, or perhaps rank." Zoge was impressed. So this would be his team. Still, what did each piece mean? And why only three?

His line of thought was interrupted by Kaen speaking up, "Well, if this is about rank, you guys can all have pieces and I'll just come back with you guys."

Zoge turned to him with cold analytical eyes, "Why? Don't you want a chance to be in charge? To have power? You strike me as the sort that has never had power, so why not take it now?"

Kaen shrugged, "I'm just a guy who wants to protect people. I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm a country bumpkin. I wouldn't even know what to do with a position like that."

Zoge's cold eyes could see nothing but sincerity from him. Upon further analysis, his use of many weapons and confident stance, he seemed to be a pure hearted man. Zoge let out a sigh. A boy like this was destined to get himself killed at the hands of the Grimm. Still, Zoge could see some potential. Turning to analyze the rest of this team he could tell that of all of them, he was certainly the one least qualified to play an official role. "I say that I take the knight, Olive the rook, and Amaranthine the bishop."

Amy nodded in agreement, "That sounds wonderful, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kaen." She bowed politely. These people had proven to be far more interesting than any of the strange things her brothers did back home. Olive was so carefree and friendly. She clearly cared about others, and while Zoge was cold he was also very earnest in his desires.

Amy froze for a minute as Kaen asked Olive a question she didn't expect, "So, he called you Miss back there. Does that mean you are a girl?"

Olive laughed and winked, "Of course. But when I'm dressed like this, other girls don't get jealous and boys don't get nervous around me. If they don't know I'm a girl, it is their fault for not asking."

Kaen nodded, "Makes sense to me. Nice to meet you, Merlinus."

The cat girl laughed a bit, "Nah, you got it wrong. My name's Olive. His name is Zoge. Her name is Ame... Ami..." She could see the girl trying to form a simple but long name and failing, "Amy... Her name is Amy because I am NOT sitting there and saying the whole damned thing every time I want to say hi."

Amy laughed at the energy Olive spoke with as Zoge pegged her in the face with the rook. He threw Amy hers with the same amount of force, but Amy perfectly intercepted it, her eyes shining as she tried to figure out the best position.

Kaen laughed lightly at the slapstick. "Well, I suppose it will be nice working with you guys." They started on their way back when a loud rumbling came from the trees in the distance. Kaen froze, feeling the dark intent behind those motions and put himself between everyone else and the sound. "Get going!" Before anyone else could respond, a Goliath burst through the trees, Qrow using his blade to try and deter the beast. But it was clear that it had one goal. Everyone else ran towards the cliff clearly trying to escape. Kaen stabbed the massive sword on his back into the ground in front of it and put his feet on it, using the blades in his sleeves to block the incoming charge.

As his blades made contact, he could feel the sword in the ground begin to shift beneath him. Clearly slowing the charge but far from stopping it. Qrow cried out, "Get going, Kaen! I can take care of this!" There was a hint of concern, but Kaen couldn't bring himself to run. It came here for him and running would only put everyone else in danger.

Qrow sliced one of the legs, causing the beast to rear up and stop the charge. Using this opening, Kaen retracted his arm blades and pulled his two long swords free from their sheaths and then connected them at the pommel to form a double sided sword. He leapt up at the beast, twirling the blade in one hand as he drew one of his short swords at the peak, attaching it to double sided blade as well. Landing on the Goliath he drew his final short sword and attached that, forming a glaive. His strikes had all been superficial but now that he was up here, he could do some real harm... or so he thought.

Instead the now stationary Goliath was using it's trunk to try and grab him, and while swinging the large glaive was proving to be a deterrent, it wasn't actually helping him to win. Just as Qrow was about to transform his blade, something he didn't expect occurred...

Zoge ignored Oobleck's reassurances as he asked Olive, "Are you sure it is in the right location?"

She shrugged, "My semblance gives me echolocation and that thing is really loud. I'm sure it is right there."

He turned to Amy who, looked concerned, but followed his direction, stepping on the trigger point for the launch pad.

As Zoge sailed through the air, his mind was put at ease when he saw the beast was right where she had told him it would be. Nice to know how precise it is. He reached over to his left arm and unwrapped it on his decent, the poisonous aura oozing off of it and leaving little marks on his skin where it touched healthy skin. He dropped right onto the head of the Goliath, his arm passing clean through the trunk and striking the beast on its mask. The poisonous cloud of energy entered its body and caused it to collapse quickly, crying out in agony. Feeling his semblance getting out of hand, Zoge returned the bandages, but could feel how much of his body had been effected by it. Not the worst instance, but he was definitely not going to be able to move for awhile.

As the Goliath fell over, Qrow took this chance to strike the killing blow. As the beast dissapated, he saw Kaen carrying the now worn out boy in his arms. "Well, I'll be damned. Kid had a secret weapon." Kaen looked concerned but Qrow just chuckled and motioned for him to be quiet, "He'll be fine. His aura will undo the damage. Just let him rest." He looked the two over as well as looking up to the cliff and nodded, "Yep... you kids are going to be fine."


	2. Sparks of Insight

Kaen walked into the initiation ceremony with the rest of his group. Zoge was weak on his feet but hiding it well, even pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. They had been brought straight from the test to the ceremony which Kaen guessed meant they were the last ones to make the cut. Fitting, he supposed, given his own arrival here. Suddenly, Amy smiled brightly and left their group as she called out, "Oh, Miss Schnee! A pleasure to see you again." Kaen turned to see a white haired girl in a very formal dress on the receiving end of the greeting. His eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at her. There was something off about her.

Weiss greeted her with the same courtesy, "Oh, Miss Salvia! I didn't expect to see you here." Weiss smiled a well practiced smile, "I was worried Miss Nikos and I were the only women of class going to this school."

Amy teased, "If that were the case, you could have gone to Atlas Academy. I'm sure you would have found many classy girls there." The two laughed well practiced laughs, only one of which felt sincere. "I am actually relieved to see you here and look forward to you showing the rest of us how it is done."

Weiss tossed her ponytail back as she spoke with confidence, "I will make sure not to dissapoint." Kaen walked up and Weiss' eyes immediately narrowed. "Oh boy, another one..."

Kaen had a huge smile plastered across his face and Amy couldn't figure out why until he opened his mouth, "You know to look down on others, you have to be pretty far away."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "And I intend to stand far away from you."

As she turned to pull Amy away his response caught her attention, "That's alright. I'll just scale the tower."

She turned with a confused look on her face, "What did you just say?"

Amy tried to signal him to shut up, but he either didn't pick up on it or didn't care, "I'm saying that I can see through you. I would know that smile anywhere."

Amy spoke quickly, "I apologize. He is a member of my new team and clearly lacks manners."

Weiss stared at him for a minute before nodding and absentmindedly saying, "Yeah, well, please keep your dog on his leash." And walked away quickly.

Amy sighed and turned to him with a disapproving glare, "That was uncouth and uncalled for." He tried to speak but she motioned him quiet, "I don't care why you did it. You were adversarial and it was unnecessary."

Olive spoke up, having followed Kaen through the crowd, "I don't understand what the hell is going on. Who was that?"

Clearing her throat, Amy explained, "That was Weiss Schnee. The youngest daughter of Jacques Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company, and someone I have been interacting with at formal events held by her family for quite some time now."

Olive asked absentmindedly, "So, you two are friends?"

Zoge spoke up, "You've never met nobility." His cold eyes ran over the group, "They simply know each other and exchange pleasantries, most likely while praising each other over various titles or achievements. Mostly small talk and little substantial matters as they are both heiresses. I suspect she will try to ingratiate herself to Amaranthine while Amaranthine puts forth the same effort in return to further their family connections. Am I about right?" His cold eyes caused Amy to pause, not sure if that is why she had always done that, but not able to deny that it may end up being the case. "Not that it is a bad thing. Having a Schnee in our pocket for future resources might be useful."

"We aren't going to use anyone for anything." Kaen snapped, causing Zoge to glare at him as though he had just been deeply insulted. "I don't use people. Besides... I'm sure she came here to get away from that." Kaen's tone was dower and melancholy.

Olive sniffed the air and coughed, "I was so caught up in the test before, but you smell like ashes, dude!" Amy began to actively sort out the smells and jolted in surprise.

"I can even see your hair is caked with dust! When did you last bathe?" Amy recoiled some, hoping he didn't get any on her.

He looked up at his hair and shrugged, "I would say a few days ago. I usually sleep near my forge to stay warm and fought Grimm a bunch back home. I haven't really had time to shower because Qrow woke me first thing in the morning and dragged me out the door and we just kept traveling."

Zoge sighed, "The blue prints show that each dorm has gendered showers. If you require anything for the wash, I can supply you."

Amy nodded, "As could I." She let out a sigh, and as she did so they could hear the first name announced.

"The next team will be Kaen Phoenix, Olive Merlinus, Amaranthine Salvia and Zoge LaBlanc. They are Team KOAL, lead by Kaen Phoenix." They were all stunned until they all came up to stand before everyone. Kaen looked out at the crowd with a bit of pride. He was here... Bronzo would have been proud. Olive contained her excitement well, a big smile plastered across her face. Amaranthine could feel the heat of the lights and all of the eyes upon her, but all the training her mother gave her allowed her to smile softly and wave to the crowd daintily. Zoge was the same stoic pillar he always was, not even looking at the crowd. This was just a small step to where he wanted to be.

As they entered the room, they noticed the four beds all crammed together and Kaen piped up, "I brought just the stuff for this. Hold tight, guys." He tossed his coat aside, the weight of the massive sword causing a loud thud and lifted one of the beds with little to no effort, putting it on top of another. Fetching a strip of metal and his hammer out of the bag, hammering the strip into place to eventually operate as a brace.

Amy asked in a barely restrained tone, "What was that? Why did you come to assail Weiss?"

Kaen shrugged, "I couldn't help myself. I see someone in pain and I can't help it." After the group paused he explained, "She... She has a lot of pain and smiling is just one way to hide it. Maybe I can just relate."

Amy sighed, "Well, next time, try not to be so challenging with it."

He laughed, "No chance. It is the only way I'll get her to overcome it."

Zoge sighed, walking over to the window and looking out, nodding with approval. They were on the second floor with clear roof access. Provided they were careful as to the what and when it was like having a balcony of their own. He climbed out, much to the panic of Amy.

Olive plopped onto the top bed of Kaen's stack, causing him to panic for a moment as it nearly lost balance. "I just don't get why Kaen was put as team leader. I was thinking it would be Z over there."

Zoge's voice drifted in from the rooftop, "There is an old saying. Those most qualified to lead are the ones who want it least. I had considered that as a result and am not opposed."

"Why?"

"Because I trust him. He is simple and lacks discipline, but he makes up for it by being earnest and honest. Ask him what his dream is." Olive sighed and didn't say a word as Amy watched Kaen joyfully finish hammering the band into place before pulling out nails and beginning to hammer those in. Zoge came back in, "A clear covert escape route, a potential place for private conversations, and someone crafty enough to maximize floor space. Excellent."

Amy sat down on one of the unstacked beds and asked, "Am I the only one who wants to know more than names and appearance?"

Kaen nodded, "I do too. I just wanted to make myself useful to you guys. I know I'm not the leader you expected." Olive shrugged before she rolled to a shoulder and began to pretend to go to sleep.

Zoge spoke clearly, "I was waiting for you all to relax, but I suppose the basics are important. Shall we start with you, since you are so keen?" Before she could start he insisted with a cold effort, "I expect to hear about your preferred combat method of choice and any special skills you possess."

Amy paused, shooting him a curious look before seeing the intensity in his cold ice blue eyes. "I am the daughter of House Salvia. I suppose you knew that. I was raised in use of our particular variation on the katana, which means I hold no small measure of skill in polearms and I am a passable marksman with a rifle." Passing past the stat sheet details she stated, "And I came here to learn how to fight Grimm and protect my people."

Zoge insisted, "And your semblance?"

Again she paused. Continuing with mild hesitation, "I can slow down my perception of time. I use this most often to predict foes I am fighting."

Zoge nodded, "So a trained duelist. Facinating. Olive, you need to remember a quiet snore has a bit more bass and rumble. So tell me about you."

She spat, "Why should I tell you? You aren't the leader!"

Kaen jumped in, "Olive, don't make me order you, cause I will." He was curious himself.

"FINE, DAD!" She rolled over to face the room. "I was born in Vale but raised in Anima. I'm going to become a huntress to shut stupid racists up for good and I am a crack shot with a pistol. My semblance, AS YOU KNOW ZOOBIE, is that I can mentally image any area as long as sound is either coming off of it or bouncing around it."

Zoge nodded, "I collected as much, but thank you."

Kaen then asked, "And what about you, Zoge? We have our noble and our underdog. Who are you?"

Zoge smirked, "I'm a tactician if you want to over simplify." When the others shot him a stern look he sighed, "Turnabout is fair play... I was abandoned as a baby at the doorstep of an ancient library in the deep north of Atlas. I spent my whole life raised by the monks there and learned at a rather quick pace. I discovered my semblance due to some experiments with dust in the forbidden wing of the library and have regretted it ever since." He lifted his bandaged arm, showing it to them all and the strange markings on the wrapping. "The symbols suppress my aura on this arm. You see, I can't turn my semblance off because of my... experiment. Put simply, my aura on this arm is poisonous. Prolonged contact, or contact directly within the body, spreads the poison further and can kill someone. Small amounts of contact can simply make someone woozy or ill. Since it is constantly running and made of my own aura, it is slowly spreading its poison into my body and killing me." He spoke in a distant tone, "I'll be lucky to live to the age of fourty."

The girls stared at him with jaws dropped and a desire to say something but no words coming to mind. It took their leader to nod and stand, "Well, I was going to be coy, but there is no better time to tell mine than to follow up on that." He sat down, facing Zoge, "My father was a baker. My mother a blacksmith. When I was 8, my father drifted a bit further out than usual for his herbs, thinking that he just needed a few ounces more. He was killed by a Beowulf. My mother, in grief racked vengeance, forged a sword to go slay the beast and the whole pack if she had to. She succeeded, but..." He sighed, motioning dismissively with his arm, "Well, you know the rest. When I went to go look for her, a huntsman came with me to keep me safe and help me look." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and as he began to speak his voice was wavering, "When I saw her, she was leaning against a tree and..." He shook his head, just pushing past that moment, "My mentor said that... that I would need to get stronger or the Grimm would kill me. He started training me and then... he died... and now I'm here." Wiping the tears away he smiled some, "But that is why I came here. He believed I could be a Huntsman. You know, a hero. That I could step up and stop others from going through that too."

Amy moved over to give him a hug to which he laughed and deflected her, "So next time you wonder why I can spot loneliness at a mile off, it is because of that. As for my semblance, according to Qrow, it allows me to over-charge my aura. The excess gets expelled out my back and my body heals amazingly fast."

Zoge smirked, "Poetic, Mister Phoenix. Given your name."

Olive cried out, "How in the hell can you just drop that stuff on people you just met? That is some really heavy stuff!"

"Because he is too honest to hide it and I made my peace with death years ago. My question is, what are you hiding, Olive?" She rolled over onto her side, "You dress as a man and do nothing to tell people otherwise. And yet when it is addressed you are open about being a female..."

Olive scoffed, "Yeah, try and read my mind. That will help build trust." She rolled back over to glare at him, "You really want to know? I used to dress frumpy with my hair in a braid and no one... NOT A ONE... even noticed I existed. In the top 3 of all my classes, acing every test and they ignored me. Because I am a faunas. Not that you would know what that feels like-"

She was cut short when the cold eyed youth nodded, "Yes, because I know your plight only from history I read from the rock I was living under." She dropped quiet as he continued, "Do you want to explain a bit more?"

Kaen motioned Zoge quiet, "Drop it. I didn't say everything either. Just what I felt I could."

Zoge shot him a confused look before a look of realization crossed his face, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just need to know for any plans I may be asked to make. Pschological-" He stopped when Kaen again motioned him to stop talking. "Right. Anyway, since you are our fearless leader, I will always be on hand if you need me." Zoge then went back out on the roof and began giving a distant but intense stare at a tree in the courtyard. He had to ponder on what he had learned about his team.

Amy let out a sigh, her eyes drifting to the floor. As Kaen went back to working on the brace for the bed she said, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. If I had lost mine..."

He sighed, "My mom used to tell me something when I would get upset. Nothing changes if you sit around in a puddle of tears. Sometimes, all you can do is smile, crack a joke, and keep moving." Amy felt like she should say something, but hesitated and as the silence grew she realized the moment had passed. He said with a smile, "Sleep tight, Amy. And... I'll try to hammer quieter for you."

She laid herself down on the bed so she could look out the window, the moon hanging broken in the sky like the hearts of those in her team. Getting a look at those pieces broke her own, but still her eyes drifted closed, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic blows of the hammer.


	3. School Daze

Kaen stared at the teacher, pencil in hand and a blank sheet of paper in front of him. As the teacher spoke, he remained motionless, blinking cluelessly. Oobleck darted around the blackboard, speaking at a much faster rate than any other teacher. He was speaking of some sort of war between the faunas and people. He said something about a group of faunas attacking people. Kaen was completely lost. He could tell this was supposed to be basic stuff but a lot of this was zipping right past him. As if reading this, Oobleck zipped in front of Kaen, "So, what is your opinion?"

Kaen stammered some, shaking himself loose of the coma he had entered, "I don't know?"

Oobleck nodded and explained embarrassingly to the class, "Indeed. You came from a town far away from these current events. That is why I was hoping you could provide an outsider's perspective."

Kaen laughed a bit, "Sorry. I am just not sure I understand. I know ABOUT faunas, but... I mean, the war you talked about is over, right? So why is everyone still angry? Can't we just help each other out?"

Oobleck nodded in thought before smacking Kaen with a ruler, "Do attempt to pay attention, Mister Phoenix. As I explained earlier, the problem is HOW do we help each other?" He turned and motioned to a raised hand, "Yes, Merlinus?"

"I'm actually with him on that. We are done fighting and there are people on both sides that need help." She spoke coolly, just like she imagined her favorite spy, "Surely all sides can agree on the needs of their people."

Oobleck sighed, zooming over to her, "What you are speaking of are needs of the individual which can be easily defined on a case by case basis. But tell me, who should we help? The Schnee Dust company who are trying to run official business while worrying about their employees being paid and staying safe on their supply lines or the White Fang who are seeking that dust with the claim that it is for those who cannot afford them?"

Olive didn't know how to reply so she remained quiet. The teacher then moved on with the lesson, more facts, figures, and key words zipping right by Kaen as he continued to blink in confusion.

As they left the classroom, Zoge handed Kaen a notebook. "I wrote a second set of notes just for you. Can't have you continue to make a fool of our team." His smile showed this was supposed to be a joke, but Kaen couldn't help but feel it was accurate. Before he could explain, Zoge continued, "Politics are dishonest. Everyone serving themselves. I don't expect you to understand why they do what they do, but knowing what they have done is important to becoming a huntsman."

Kaen laughed and nodded, "Thanks for clearing that up for me. Guess they got where they were by not being like everyone else."

Zoge held up a finger with a critical look on his face, "Don't be naive. They are no different than most people. They just had the skill and resources to do what most others wish they could." Upon seeing that Kaen understood what he had said, he turned and left. Kaen stood in the hallway, not sure what conversation he had just had.

Amy walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder, surprised when she saw him holding a notebook other than the one from class. "Oh... I was about to offer you my notes. Who-"

Kaen cut her off, "Zoge."

"Ah, yes. That sounds like him." She smiled softly, "Well, if you want a study partner, I'll be happy to help. I know this stuff isn't easy to understand."

He nodded as they started down the hall, "Yeah." As they walked a thought visibly came to his face, "You are part of a political family. Why do they make the decisions they do?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. After a time she spoke, "I suppose it is because they are more worried about the future than the present. A leader must consider the prosperity of their people. Solving the problem now doesn't prevent it from returning and no one can agree on what is a fair long term solution. If we fix today without talking about it, there may not be a tomorrow." She looked over at him, still thinking hard. "How did they take care of these problems back home?"

Kaen shrugged, "We all just looked out for each other. If someone was jealous of something someone had or if they were going without, someone would just fill that need for them and we would all move on." He laughed, "It sounds silly, but we just lived day to day out there, because you never knew what tomorrow would be and no amount of worrying about it would change that it would come eventually. Life goes on... you know?"

She hesitated a moment before laughing, "That sounds like a very peaceful life. I hope I get a chance to visit it." Kaen seemed awkward at the thought before picking up his pace down the hall. She called after him, "I can visit, right? Kaen? Kaen?"

Zoge stood there, examining the shelves for their selection of mystery novels. As he did he heard the suited cat speak behind him, "I didn't figure you for a fan of fiction." He turned to lock eyes with her only to be met with her signature shades. She adjusted her tie some before continuing, "I figured you read books about dust chemistry for fun."

He smirked, "Those can be quite fascinating, but even I need recreation. I find stories like these to be quite rewarding. The truly clever can solve the crime along with the hero."

She leapt to the top of the bookcase and leaned over it to pull out a book. She aimed it and dropped it, hoping that it would land on his head. He swiftly caught it. Looking at the cover his eyes, opened in surprise. Olive let out a joyous laugh, "Yeah, I bet that your library didn't have these books. I love these books. They are like being on the other side of that equation. Including not always knowing what the hero will do to escape."

He nodded, "I'll give it a read. I must apologize as well." When she raised a brow in suspicion he explained, "Due to your testy nature and clear desire for physical stimulation, I didn't think you would enjoy reading books." Olive twitched in annoyance at his choice of words to which he shot her a blank look. Correcting himself as if it were her problem, he said, "I was referring to how you seem to prefer physical activity as opposed to mental activity."

She growled, "You are lucky that you are a terminal case or I would hurt you so bad."

"I believe you proved my point."

She grumbled again, "Well, at least I can run a mile without heaving and puffing. I'm willing to bet cash money that you would either walk it or shuffle along like an old lady."

Zoge nodded, "An accurate assessment. My arm adversely effects my health and so excessive exercise just agitates the damage it has already done. That is why I read books, play chess, and plan before I act."

The cat leapt down, stretching her arm behind her head, "Well, let me know how you like that book. I'm curious about your opinion on it." She walked out of the library with a look of satisfaction. She had the book she came for in her jacket and she got to catch the old man by surprise. How could someone her age act like such a boring stodgy old guy?

As she left the library, she saw her fearless leader walking very quickly through the halls, a confused Amy attempting to follow the trail some distance behind. Matching step with her leader she smiled as he looked over at her. The two walked quickly into the courtyard before turning to look back. Olive assured, "She took a right turn instead of a left. You are clear. What's up?"

Kaen chuckled nervously, "Trying to avoid answering a question."

Olive nodded as she raised an impressed brow. She smirked deviously and lowered her shades, "Well, I don't want any questions answered, but I could use some exercise. You game for that, chief?"

Kaen nodded his head like it was a no brainer, "Yeah, sure. I need to work some stress off anyway. Classes and avoiding Amy is a bit much for me." He began to pace off the distance for the sparring match, drawing one of his long swords. "Don't hold back, okay? I'm tougher than I look."

She smiled a big toothy grin, like a tiger stalking prey, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that." She closed the distance quickly, allowing the wire to extend and trail behind her as she ran. She went to slide between his legs as she flung her arm out to wrap her wires around his sword hand. She was surprised to see him do a leaping somersault over her, making a heavy thud as his feet landed hard on the dirt. He had turned to face her and pulled her back to him with a swift tug on the wires, sending her flying through the air. Thinking quickly she tried to use his own strength to land a missile dropkick with both her legs, but her feet met with metal as he deployed the arm mounted shield blades. Leaping off, she cut the wires and landed with mild hesitation.

Kaen taunted, "I'm sorry that I'm such a tough nut to crack, but if that is all the power you have, you aren't going to take me down."

Olive motioned dismissively with her hand, "Oh, come on. I just expected you to be a bit slower on the uptake. Most guys with a massive sword aren't that mobile." She got back into position and seemed less amused and more focused. Kaen made a similar face as he retracted the blade on his arm. She ran up with wires trailing again and looked to slide under him again. He seemed to brace himself for it, but at the last second, she kicked off the ground, both feet connecting with his chin, sending him into the air. She lashed out with her wires, wrapping them around the sword he had in the open, pulling him down by it. When he collided with the ground face first and his grip loosened, she flicked her wrists, sending the blade away from him and into the ground.

She did a front flip and landed with both feet on his back, hoping the massive wall of metal that was his sword wouldn't completely stop it. She was sorely mistaken as he suddenly leapt to his feet, throwing her off balance and she got a powerful backhand to the back of her head, sending her into the bushes. While she tried to untangle herself, he ran over and grabbed his sword, "Okay, new plan." He sheathed the sword and pulled off his massive blade. Olive couldn't figure out how that was going to help him. As she came on this approach, she could begin to hear the wind of the blade beginning to move. She leapt into a crouch, landing on the blade as it passed under her. As the blade jammed into the ground, she propped herself up on her hands and span quickly, kicking him a few times in the face as she moved into a handstand, leaping over and behind him. Rolling forward, she turned to take a few shots with her pistol at his back. The shots threw him over his sword, him grabbing the handle as he went by, pulling it up as cover from further shots.

"Why do you use such a big sword anyway? It isn't very practical." She reloaded as she puzzled over this, ignoring the crowd that was slowly gathering in the hallways.

Kaen looked around with a sigh, "Yeah, well, just like every sword, it has its moments. Situations like these come to mind." He hung his jacket on the handle of the massive sword and then came out from behind it with two short swords drawn. He smiled as he looked at her, with genuine joy on his face. This was his recreation. A spirited brawl with a good chance to stretch his muscles.

Olive smiled back, "I'm wondering how someone who can't understand anything in class can be so sharp on the battlefield."

Kaen shrugged, "Eight years of training with a Huntsman daily... you just get used to a good old fashioned brawl." He closed the distance with a speed she didn't expect, but she was ready for. He began to swing and stab with great precision but was just a step too slow, Olive twisting out of the way with every swing. He backed her into a corner, thinking that this would be to his advantage. With a smirk, she leapt up, kicking off the wall as she pulled off a few rounds into him as she flipped over him. Landing on a single hand, she cartwheeled back as she holstered her gun and readied her gloves. He turned to face her as he rolled his shoulders. With a smile and a spark of almost literal fire in his eyes, he closed the distance.

As soon as they both were about to reengage, a shot went right between them from the hallway. Amy was there, a long thin rifle with at blade at the tip. As they both froze, she reverted it first to a naginata and then collapsed the shaft, removed her sword from the end, and turned it around to sheath it. She grabbed them both by the ear, "The two of you need to find a better place for this. A well landscaped courtyard deserves to be respected, not destroyed." The two looked around and realized how much damage they had done. The grass had been dented or dug up in various spots. His shifted massive sword had ruined the lawn. His swords had damaged the walls and one bush in particular looked sad and damaged. She lead them both out like a mother with two rowdy kids. Motioning apologies to some of the kids that were enjoying the match.

They were probably going to get in immense trouble for this. Amy grumbled, "If you two aren't expelled for destruction of property then you will probably get detention. You can't just start a brawl whenever you please! Have some class!" The two tried whining excuses to her, but she didn't seem to listen to either of them. Luckily for Kaen, she had forgotten her old line of questioning.


	4. Wandering Minds

Kaen was sitting with Amy in the library, trying as hard as he could to understand her notes. They were clean and well organized but were using all the same big words the teacher had in class. Kaen wasn't stupid, he just had never been taught this stuff. Still, the lavender haired maiden smiled softly, "You are doing rather well at figuring this out. Mantle used to be the capital of the continent until the Atlas Academy expanded. Now they…"

He scratched his head, "Well, it sounds like you guys have been saying that Atlas has an army of Huntsman."

Amy tilted her head before she nodded with a puzzled tone, "They do… don't they? That seems odd. Expecially with their army of robots…" She had never considered it before but now that he put it that way, they did now seem like far more of a military state. She began to wonder what they weren't being told before an odd gathering of people seemed to appear in the hall outside the window. She looked to see that it was a sea of girls gossiping and trying to actively avoid looking at Olive, who was leaning against the wall absentmindedly scrolling through her scroll.

Kaen chuckled, "She enjoys doing this, doesn't she?" When Amy looked at him confused he explained, "Well, most students can't tell she is a girl. On top of that, apparently our sparring match impressed a few huntresses-to-be." He laughed a bit, "I can't help but wonder why she hasn't told them to leave her alone yet."

It was then that the cold voice came from further into the library, "Because she is a troublemaker. Not that I'm complaining. Just stating her nature." Kaen actively chose not to look at his teammate and instead waited for the rest of the speech. As if this changed his mind, Zoge gasped, "Am I already so predictable to you? A shame. 3 weeks into the school year and already you know how I function."

"When half those speeches are how I'm a lackluster leader, I think I can predict the rest of it." Kaen turned with a smirk, locking eyes with the other boy. The smirk was returned as subtly as possible. "Oh, right. Speaking of my leadership, are either of you going to show up to the sparring session today?"

Amy's hand began to shake a little but after a deep breath she nodded, "Alright, I'll try."

Zoge raised a brow and nodded, "As per our agreement, Kaen, if she goes, I will as well." Amy shot Kaen a confused and hurt look. In response, Zoge explained, "I was the one who offered the deal. Your passive nature made it unlikely I would have to waste my time like this."

Amy didn't want to admit he was right so she looked back at the notes and coldly said, "Then I'll see you at the session." Her hands were trembling with something other than her nerves now. Why was she so weak? Her hands were so unstable that small tears formed at the edges of the page as she tried to turn it.

Zoge nodded and went back to the far corner of the library he had been hiding in. Kaen smiled a little as they went back to the session. They had gotten no more than five more minutes in before Olive came in, her ears perked and her tail flicking like mad as she leaned against the door to the library. "MY GOD! Why won't they stahp!?"

Looking her over again, Amy noticed various gift bags full of snacks and candy being expertly kept on her tail despite the energy with which it was wagging. She thought about asking but as the cat plopped herself in one of the overly comfy chairs the library had, it was clear that would not be helping. Instead, she looked at Kaen with a smile.

Kaen watched in confusion and disbelief as Amy pulled a box out from her roomy weighted kimono and opened it to reveal a well balanced lunch. She then placed it in front of Olive and said, "A gift for you, my dear Oli."

Olive bolted to attention with a look of shock and agitated betrayal. When Amy responded with a coy look away, Kaen couldn't help but start to laugh. Olive cried out, "Why would you do this?!"

Amy giggled sweetly, "I had actually packed that for Kaen after our study session was done. I even have one for me. It was just too perfect for me not to."

Kaen collected himself enough to state, "You've been training her too well, Olive. A bad influence on an innocent girl."

While that was meant to continue the teasing Olive thought about it and beamed with pride. She then began to eat the box lunch to everyone's surprise. "A reward for a job well done and a chance to mess with the boss. Who could resist?" Kaen nodded as Amy looked on still caught off guard at how rude this was. It wasn't until the wet blanket came out to ruin the fun that things went bad.

Zoge walked out, unamused and explained, "Food is not allowed to be eaten in the library. Please take this outside." Olive stuck her rice covered tongue out at him before she went back to eating. He stated again, this time moving his cloak a little to reveal his runic glove. "I told you to take it outside."

Olive swallowed and smirked her most roguish smirk, "What are you going to do? Fighting me here will do even more damage and is also against the rule." She beamed at feeling like she had finally outsmarted the cocky jerk. When he smiled she knew something was wrong. She tried to stare him down and after a few moments felt the cold presence of a teacher right behind her. He pulled his scroll free from the other side of his robe that was hidden, having messaged quickly with his left hand while he was getting her to look everywhere else.

After Olive was dragged away to be yelled at, Kaen asked, "How did you send that so quick?"

He shrugged, "Didn't I tell you I was left handed? I am ambidextrous, but my skills are sharper with my left arm." He shrugged. The story seemed to check out. "Well, if that is all, I will allow you to finish studying and I'll see you at the training grounds." With a nod the boy walked out of the library for who knows where.

As he did, Kaen asked, "Why are you so worried about sparring with us?" When she started trying to deflect it, his raised brows made clear he wasn't buying it.

Knowing she couldn't fool him, she caved. "I… I'm afraid one of us will get injured… more clearly, I'm afraid I'll either end up getting injured because of my incompetence, or make a mistake and end up causing you guys harm."

Kaen laughed a little, "I'm a bit tougher than that. And getting hurt is just part of the job. Best to rip that band-aid off." When her concern didn't disappear he raised his brow again. There was more to this.

Amy tried to resist but stated to him, "I… I'm afraid of blood. Just thinking about it makes me," She gave a legitimate dry heave as her eyes started to water and her hands began to shake worse. Seeing her he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, which caught her off guard and made her look at him in surprise.

Kaen spoke firmly, "I get it. Fears like that can control you. I won't force you to do anything, but my advice." He looked at her with a big smile, "Put on a big smile crack a joke, and keep going. If you let it control you, it will stop you dead." She nodded a little, seeing the wisdom to his words before pulling herself free. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping we could avoid going back to the study session." Amy just grabbed his ear and dragged him back to the desk.

As Team KOAL arrived at the sparring grounds, they heard an unfamiliar voice call to them, "Oli! Your team is training out here too? I didn't know that!" The fur on Olive's tail stood on end as the pale blue haired girl approached them. Her attire made clear she came from wealth and the symbol of Vale was embroidered on the shoulders. It was gaudy and covered with glitter that seemed to have been put into the fabric itself.

Olive grumbled under her breath, "Robin." She adjusted her shades and turned to face the girl with her friendly and cool demeanor back. "I find that odd considering Kaen, my team leader, and I have come out here twice a week since we got here."

At the mention of Kaen the girl visibly sneered, "Oh, yes. I had forgotten about him. After all, he is just a lucky farm boy, right?" Her gears shifted to glee, "Not a classy and stylish warrior like you, right?"

Kaen chuckled, "I have lent my hand to a plow or two so…" He shrugged but it didn't seem the rest shared his mirth. Zoge was as stoic as always and Amy seemed unamused. Kaen stepped forward and asked, "So, why did you come over here when we are about to train?"

Robin smirked, "Well, farm boy, I was thinking that your team and ours could go toe to toe. A friendly sparring match. I'd take you on, Indio can take the ghost, Beryl can take the transplanted princess, and Nubio can keep you entertained." The girl seemed to beam with pride, as though she was so smart.

Zoge looked ready to shoot it down while Olive and Kaen were thinking it over. What they didn't see coming was the soft spoken voice that rang out over all of them. Amy spoke loudly but regally, "We accept your conditions. And I'll take the first match."

Zoge visibly winced as the others stared in disbelief. Robin motioned dismissively at Amy, laughing derisively, "Of course you would. Beryl, show this foreign mongrel how we do things in Vale." A dark red haired girl with pink eyes walked forward, snapping her odd whip at the air.

The two stepped into the arena as Amy rested her hand on the handle. Amy spoke calmly, apologizing, "I am sorry that you will be my opponent, but I cannot stand idly as my friends are belittled."

Beryl shrugged, "I suppose that means you aren't the nobility you claim to be then. One of them is a rat from Atlas and the other is a dirt baby. The only person worse is that Weiss girl you conspire with. Schnees are just another foreign power to the Azure family."

Amy took a deep breath and tried to stay focused as Olive started the match by firing her gun in the air. Amy's eyes lit up as she watched the flowing movements of her foe for a few moments. Predicting the lash, she tried to close the distance. She dove forward as the whip came down, twirling in the air so it passed under her. It wasn't until she felt something whisk by her ear that she activated her ability again. Looking at the whip she saw it shrinking before her eyes. She now recognized it for what it could be. It was a mace head at the end of a staff that could be used as a whip. Trying to figure out what she should do, she began to draw her blade, hoping to stay too close to fight.

Kaen commented with a grimace, "She's hesitating out there."

Zoge seemed unaffected as he stated, "She is using her semblance."

As the fight continued and her eyes kept lighting up and then going dead Kaen shook his head, "That isn't the problem. She is thinking too much. She is hesitating. I don't care how minor it is, that will cost her."

Olive laughed, "No way. Even with those delays she is too good to go down to a punk like this."

Amy had gotten as close as she had wanted, but despite that, Beryl seemed to be trying to keep her at that range. As Amy swung her blade, Beryl seemed to be doing rather well at dodging and blocking with it, transitioning the weapon into whip form to better block the numerous angles Amy was trying to attack from. She should have the advantage. Why was she struggling? Was she really this weak? In this moment of doubt, this lapse in judgement, her opponent struck. As she turned off her semblance, her opponent moved faster than she could track, quickly sweeping her legs out from under her before snapping the whip so it wrapped around her neck. Amy managed to get her hands in the loop and her aura protected her neck, but she was trapped and fell hard to the ground.

Kaen was about to go in and break it up when Zoge held him back. "Let her take care of this herself. Don't make a scene…" The cold eyes of the boy went to show that she genuinely could fight back, so he waited.

Amy tried to hide her shame as her opponent placed a foot on her back. "Is this really all that House Salvia could manage? No wonder they ran from Mistral. Must have been in shame." Amy wanted to fight back, but with her hands protecting her neck and her opponent on her back this was too much. Brought low so quickly… Her grandmother would be ashamed of her. As this thought crossed her mind, her heart broke. She tried to struggle, but the shackles in her heart weighed heavier on her than the boot on her back. She didn't know how long she had been there before the weight was lifted, but when it was she was too tired to stand. How could she have lost so handily?

Olive's foot nestled comfortably under the chin of Beryl as she kicked the woman off of her teammate. When the large boy with an axe tried to stop her he was surprised to be suddenly lifted and slammed hard into the ground. The massive blade moved from Kaen's back into the ground, the edge now resting a centimeter above the other boy's throat to prevent him from getting up. The final member of Robin's team, a rather skinny boy with pale yellow hair was caught unaware as a grey blur passed in front of him, an explosion following and knocking the boy away. As he stood back up, the frail white haired boy had put him in a headlock. Zoge spoke sternly, "The element of surprise, it seems, was your weakness. Or is it overconfidence?"

Robin spoke with shock and surprise. "Oli! What is going on?"

Kaen growled, clearly making it known that she would be dealing with him now. "What in the hell was that? You call that friendly sparring? Who the hell do you think you are?"

She scoffed, "Robin Azure, a daughter of Vale. My family assists in funding this school and has been serving in the protection of Vale from our founding. So the better question is, who do you think you are?" She laughed a little. "A country boy that thought he could become a someone if he just went to Beacon. A change of fortune if only you can graduate. I'm right, aren't I?"

Olive growled, "And what do you think of me? What would your family think if they knew you were interested in a Faunas?"

She motioned away the thought with her hand, "Oh, don't worry. My family would be more than happy to give you more than you could ever desire, as long as you played nice."

Hearing her was just too much for Kaen. He pointed a finger at her, his eyes glowing orange. "You and I… We fight right now. I win, you leave us alone. You win, I'll…" He grumbled to himself before he said, "I'll leave the school. Deal?"

Robin smirked and nodded, "Gladly, country boy. I'll show you what a noble is capable of."


	5. A Candle in the Darkness

Kaen's eyes blazed brightly as he handed his jacket to Olive. Zoge stepped in front of him and warned, "If you use that now, you are going to lose." The steely cold blue stare was met with a furious blazing glare. It was too late. Kaen pushed him aside forcefully as he walked up to the sparring ring. He removed his other sheaths, taking only his massive blade in with him.

Robin laughed at him, "Really? Something that unwieldy? You can't possibly expect to beat me with that." He didn't say a word to her in response, clearly waiting for the proverbial starting gun. With a smirk she taunted, "Oooooh, trying to play it cool? Well done, but it won't help." She drew the two small guns off her hips, the curved single edged blades near the tip and their cylindrical nature the only notion that they had secrets to hide. She lifted one up while leveling the other one at him. "Go." She let a small burst of fire into the air at the same time she started firing the other one at him.

Kaen's eyes shone even brighter as the two plumes of glowing aura shot out from his back. He charged through her fire with shocking speed, his overclocked aura deflected the incoming fire. He could feel his muscles tear and immediately mend, the feeling worsening as he swung the blade at her as fast as he could. She leapt up like she had seen Olive do, but had to hold out her hands to block the quick follow-up strike as she could hear the bones in his arms snapping. What was this boy? She was knocked to the floor of the arena and was amazed to see him already on top of her, taking yet another swing. She rolled aside as his blade cracked the ground where it landed. This was too skillful to be some kind of berserker rage. It was all she could do to avoid being hit by the blade that seemed more like a door with a handle than an actual sword.

Zoge shook his head, "He is pushing it too hard. Unless he ends this soon, he will lose."

Olive laughed, "He has her on the ropes. He just needs to land one solid blow and she is done for." Still, one look on his face is all it took to see Kaen was wearing himself out. But Olive kept that to herself.

Kaen was feeling it regardless. She was just a bit too mobile for this. Every swing taxed him even more. He had to end this now. He swung his blade horizontally at her while she backflipped over it, not expecting him to use the momentum of the blade to kick her out of the air as he threw himself from the handle. As they both landed, she stood with a worn out smile, "You done swinging that cleaver? Good, because now the advantage is mine." She took her guns and put them together, their handles flipping back to extend into the shaft for her spear, blue electricity arcing between the two curved edges. "Gungnir and I will finish this here!" She charged in, expecting the lightning dust to finish the job. She had the range advantage and Kaen was tired. Zoge looked away, expecting this to be the end of it.

The only hint of what was about to happen was Olive's next words. "Wrong move, Robbi." Robin stared at disbelief as Kaen caught the spearhead with his right hand, quickly pulled on it with the force of a Goliath to bring her in range, and landing a powerful punch that shattered her aura. She fell outside the sparring ring, dazed and out of it. When Zoge turned to look, Kaen had passed out in the sparring ring. Running up to check on him, he was surprised to see the amount of scars on Kaen's body. Aside from that, everything seemed to be in place, but Zoge still figured a trip to the infirmary was called for.

Robin's Team didn't know what to think about this. In the confusion Amy woke up, surprised to see Zoge lifting Kaen and Robin dazed on the ground. Olive laughed at the other team, "Well, I would be charitable and call that a draw. I suppose we will be seeing you around." She looked over at Amy and nodded, the three of them carrying Kaen away.

Kaen awoke to see Amy sitting at the foot of the hospital bed reading a book. She looked up at him with soft eyes, her words being anything but. "Don't ever do that again." Kaen was a bit caught by surprise, but before he could respond she spoke again, "The nurse said you had completely expended your aura and had minor fractures through your entire arms. Zoge said he watched you tear muscles in the fighting… Don't ever do that again."

Kaen's face was stoic in response. He said the only response he could, "You are stronger than you think you are." As she began to try and respond he continued over her, "You hesitated out there. You doubted yourself. You are better than that." Silence fell over the room. Eventually Kaen spoke up again, "You know what my mentor once told me? Purpose is the difference between the living and the dead. So what is your purpose, Amy?" Again she sat silently, unable or unwilling to reply to his inquiry.

The silence hung for a long time before Amy finally broke the silence, her tone quieter than before, "And what purpose drives you to risk crippling yourself over a school bully?"

He let out a sigh before looking out the window to see the sun sitting quietly in the clear sky. "The same one that brought me to this school. The same one that keeps me up at night. It isn't a good one, but maybe good can come from it." Amy winced as she remembered what Kaen had shared when they first got here. He let out another sigh before his face turned into a reassuring smile, "I promise you this isn't any worse than my training was. I'm fine."

Before he could get up, he was surprised to feel a sheath come flying and hit him directly in the windpipe. He coughed as Amy said, "The nurse said you aren't going anywhere until tomorrow morning. If I find out you left, " She collected the sheathe to her blade as Kaen was struggling to keep breathing, "Let's just say I won't be hesitating. Are we clear?" She didn't even look for the reply as she walked out of the office. When Kaen finally caught his breath she was long gone and he was again left alone with his thoughts.

Sometime later, Olive walked in, walking as smoothly and coolly as she could, trying to make Kaen smile. It worked like a charm as he stifled a minor chuckle, "So, I hear you screwed up your body with that stunt." She turned a chair around and sat on in the wrong way around as she stared at him from the foot of the bed. She smiled a big toothy grin and nodded, "Good. It will make her scared and punish you for showing off like that."

He went to get out of the bed but stopped when he heard a click, the dust gun being pointed at him. "Sorry. I'm under orders. No leaving that bed." He moved the covers back as Olive shook her head at him. "That was a lot of shock and awe, but you are super easily riled. Hate to say it, but you have a deathwish, buddy."

Kaen jumped in quickly to his own defense, "There was no way she was going to kill me." When the only response he got was Olive lowering her shades, he continued, "Look, That's just how I fight for real." She whistled at him and went to stand up, shaking her head, "What?"

Olive paused and began to leave, "I'm not saying its wrong, but if you can't be honest about it with yourself…" He held out his hand to motion her to stop, but when she looked at him over her shoulder, it was clear he was going to defend or excuse it. She had done what she wanted to, but she threw her own salt in the wound as she almost closed the door. "You ever think that she hesitates because she isn't looking for death?" As the door clicked closed, the silence that remained seemed heavier than before. Kaen sat there for what felt like an eternity, staring out the window like he expected the sunlight to purge this fog, but to little effect.

Kaen had tried to sleep a few times, but his body refused. Sure, it was sore, but that wasn't why. His mind couldn't turn off. It wouldn't turn off. But he wouldn't face the thoughts it threw at him. Now wasn't the time for that. As he sat there, he heard a rather timid voice speak up, "Amaranthine, wanted me to bring these for you." He looked up to see Weiss standing there, a look of concern on her face as she held out notebooks. A note was attached that said 'Study or Sleep. Your choice.' He laughed a little which made it that much easier to hold the smile. "I thought I was just some nobody."

His teasing tone got a stern one in reply, "I did this as a favor to her. Besides, she told me how you ended up here and I wanted to thank you for standing up for her." She then chastised, "But you shouldn't be so reckless! Honestly, you and Yang are the worst. It's like you are looking for trouble."

He smirked and nodded morosely, "You're not wrong about that, honestly. But I don't have much to risk." She froze as he continued to speak, "I don't have anything resembling family. I'm not exactly even welcome in my own home town and I don't belong here. I got in because my mentor knew someone and he is dead now."

She almost reached out to touch the boy but hesitated, ultimately pulling her hand back before she said, "Well, Amy seems to care about your health. Olive has been telling everyone about how strong you are... and just getting here means that your mentor cared, right?" She wished she had that support back home.

As if reading her mind, Kaen laughed a little and nodded, "I'm sorry for being a misery guts then. You aren't wrong, but you are right about me. I'm no one. Just a lucky kid." He looked at her with a big grin, "If it helps, I think you are one of the best people here. But from one island to another... you need to let go of your fears or they will bury you."

She growled, "And who are you to tell me how to run my life when you are in the hospital bed because of your lack of impulse control!?" She tossed the books in his lap and stormed out shouting, "Don't you dare act like you know anything!" He looked at the books and after a minute of debate, eventually cracked them open, trying to understand what was in these pages.

Kaen was finally beginning to understand and put these pieces together with some lessons his mentor had taught him. He wasn't sure how much of it was sticking but at least he wouldn't be getting lost in class anymore. As he continued to look over them he began to hear knocking. He looked at the nurse's office door but the sound was coming from somewhere else entirely. After doing some hunting, he followed the sound to a nearby window where a familiar bandaged arm was knocking on the pane. Opening it, he saw Zoge on the small section of roof outside the window. "Since there is no way out of here except falling or the window, I am still respecting the spirit of her request. A rather forceful young lady."

Kaen was surprised that Zoge was out here given that he hadn't seen him come through the office, but from his teammate's expressionless face he could tell he would not get any satisfying answer out of him as to how he got here. Stepping out and feeling his bones mildly creak at him, Kaen asked to hide a wince, "Why would you disturb me studying, Z?"

The pale boy ignored the shorthand and stated abruptly, "You won't remember most of that information in the morning so I waited until you appeared less frustrated." Kaen almost responded, lifting his hand mid thought before lowering it in resignation. "I want to request that you not use your semblance on campus again."

Kaen sighed, "I told her that I was fine."

Zoge shook his head, "I inspected you after the fight and found that you would make a full recovery. I refer to tactics. A semblance like yours makes for an excellent surprise to spring on overconfident foes and since I just realized that the next Vytal Festival tournament that we will qualify for is going to be here, I want us to keep that surprise from any potential competition." Kaen's brow furrowed before he nodded, not realizing that he wasn't going to get another lecture about using it in the first place. Zoge nodded, "Good. Also, when you swing the blade, you make too grand of motions. If you keep your hands closer to your body, yes it will increase the torque on your wrists, but it will make it as quick as your smaller blades. Excellent use of momentum as well as the overall mass of the blade to your advantage. If the first suggestion will overtax you in that fight, resort to the latter. It will save you a great deal of pain and still allow you to use your full strength."

Kaen had to speak up now, "Why are you the only one giving me fighting tips?"

Zoge tapped his chin and listed off a few quickly and without emotion, "You are a sub-par fighter. You lack self-restraint or discipline. You have almost certainly been lectured by everyone else by now. You also have a very good reason to have those skills and techniques as they will be useful in real combat." When Kaen tried to process all he had just heard Zoge then said even more cold, "You aren't the only one who can't sleep at night." Without looking Zoge continued, "I know why you did it and I understand you. So, instead of telling you things you already know, I want to try and help. I know I don't like to hear those speeches either."

There was a moment of pause on the roof as Zoge stared into the distance and Kaen leaned back and stared at the sky. After a bit, Kaen chuckled, "It is a beautiful day out today, don't you think?" The pale boy turned to him with his cold ice blue eyes and as a response pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Kaen couldn't help but laugh at this, falling off the roof by accident. "Um… you want to help me up?" Zoge calmly stood up, went back through the open window and exited the nurses office. Kaen stood up, dusting himself off until he felt a chill in the air. He could feel Amy across the courtyard staring at him. Thinking better of trying to explain himself, Kaen ran through the halls, his sore muscles screaming at him as she gave chase.


	6. Nightmares

She hated when he did this. She wasn't one of his puppets or that loyal little soldier he sent everywhere. She left for a reason and yet here he was calling her into his office like she was back in school. If it was anyone but him...

Just to drive home how annoyed she was, the woman kicked the door to Ironwood's office open, dropped herself in the chair across from him and put her black leather combat boots up on his desk. The woman smirked rebelliously as she taunted, "What do you want, Jimmy and how much is it paying?" His face was unamused as usual but seemed to be extra cold this time. "Okay, really, what is wrong?"

He sighed, "There have been some concerns from an old friend of mine. I'm sure we have it under control, but just to put his mind at rest, I want you to investigate into this, Contrassa."

She moved her black bangs to one side of her cropped hair and spoke forcefully, "Why send me? Why not Winny?" When he was silent it was clear this wasn't an official mission. This was a favor. She sighed, "You... really need this done right, don't you?" She closed her eyes and adjusted her padded half-coat with an annoyed tug. "Alright. Who am I looking into and who am I sending the information to?"

James tossed her a folder. "I expect you to use discretion and take care of matters. If the chance comes to eliminate this problem entirely, I want you to take it, but don't make any moves until you are certain. Aside from that, you are going to cooperate with him and his other agents as much as possible."

She sighed and nodded, "Thanks again, pops. And, tell Winny I said I miss her when you get the chance." When the headmaster nodded she stepped out of the office. If it had been anyone but her old headmaster, Contrassa Greenwich would never have come back to Atlas Academy.

Amy sighed with mild frustration as she brushed out her hair, "I can't believe she let you back to the dorm tonight."

Zoge spoke bluntly, "He has made a full recovery, barring some soreness from the vicious beating he received from a mysterious third party." Kaen looked around in disbelief, motioning to Amy while the other two just chuckled at him. They all knew what happened but none of them were going to say a word.

Kaen sighed, "I miss the forge. The crackle of the fire. The warmth."

"The smell of ashes" Olive snarked

"The chance of burning to death in my sleep." Amy threw in with a smirk

"Not to mention the potential for carbon monoxide poisoning." Chimed in Zoge without any humor or mirth in his tone. Kaen sighed and rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers over him entirely.

Olive leapt up to her bed and in one fluid motion was removed from sight. Amy looked over at Zoge who was perched half in and half out of the window. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Zoge shook his head, "My tea is still brewing so aside from the kettle you lent me, I'll be fine. Thank you." She shot him one last concerned look before she turned off the light and climbed into bed. Zoge stared into the distant stars as the kettle on a hot plate warmed on the outcropping of roof outside their room.

This time would be different. It had to be. He was in his home, laying in his bed as he watched his mother at her forge. She was hammering away on a small bit of metal as the smell of spices floated out of the kitchen. He wouldn't do it this time. He wouldn't let it change again. This was happy. This was home. He could feel it coming. His eyes were growing heavy. He couldn't keep them open. But if he closed them it would happen again. He couldn't. He wouldn't!

The world went black. When it came back, the smell was gone. The fire in the forge was a deep crimson and the metal she was working was larger than before. He couldn't. He wouldn't let it change! His mind began to race but again he could not fight it. Again the world faded and when it came back the rest of the room was dark. Just the scarlet flames and the outline of his mother working the metal, this time the shape was clear. It was a blade. When the world again went dark, this time all that remained visible was the flames, now as red as blood and the glowing yellow metal of the sword, moving like a tongue to the mouth of the furnace, occasionally spitting sparks as the blows of hammers continued.

This time he tried to screw his eyes shut. He knew what came next and he didn't want to look. Not again. But again, he was just a tourist to the twisted images of his own mind as the image appeared regardless. His mother's blank eyes, blood pouring from the wounds on her body. The twisted expression of satisfaction on her face, her brown hair disheveled and caked with blood. He tried to look away, but his mind wouldn't let him as she began to laugh a broken laugh, eventually coughing blood onto the ground.

Against everything he managed to close his eyes and when he did, he felt the familiar handle of his sword. This time he opened his eyes and readied the blade. He had to fight. There was no choice. Maybe this time he could save him. He was so much better than he was before. Stronger. Faster. Better. This time it would change. This time his mind would let him have a good dream. He looked at his master, the older warrior's golden eyes shining in the night as he drew his weapon. That was when the Grimm came.

Kaen readied his sword and kept trying to block each strike aimed at his master as the experienced warrior spun around him, never quite safe from the endless horde. At one point it felt like he was only fighting one massive Grimm that had them fully surrounded. It felt like hours as he could begin to feel the tears streaming down his face. It needed to change. It needed to be different this time. But when he tried to blink the tears away so he could see, he opened them to see the fateful moment. An Ursa, paw lifted to strike Kaen dead in a moment of distraction, and his mentor appearing in front of him in a flash of golden light to block the hit and as it fell he snapped awake.

Kaen looked around the room, to check his surroundings. He wasn't home. He was at Beacon. He was safe from the Grimm here. He looked around and was glad to see the girls were still asleep and upon seeing Zoge was still awake, he checked the time. It was two in the morning. Even Zoge should be trying to rest at this point. Going to the window, he asked, "Can't sleep?"

Zoge put a finger to his lips to silence the boy. Whispering, Zoge replied, "Don't have to. Special tea blend." He locked eyes with Kaen and said, "Nightmares," and Kaen couldn't tell if that was a question or a statement.

Eventually, Kaen nodded, "Same one... about them..." The boy with a face as pale as the broken moon moved to the roof and tapped on the sill for Kaen to sit. Thinking for a minute, Kaen briefly went to the bag he moved in with and pulled out his mentor's old sword. Bringing it to the window, he offered it to Zoge. "This was his. Used it the night he died. I went back after I recovered and put it on the wall."

Zoge tested the heft and lift, spinning it a little to test the balance. He nodded, "Good quality for a reforge. Your mother did good work." Kaen raised a brow as Zoge explained, "There are two different metals in the composition of this weapon. One that is common in Vaccuo and the other is a rare metal from the mountains in Atlas. The technique used to marry these two materials is not too different than yours, so I suspect it was your mother's work."

Kaen gave it a distant look. He knew his mother had never been to Atlas, so whose metal had been forged to his master's? He took it back delicately and stared at it as he thought back to his time with the old warrior. He began to speak without thinking about it. "He used to live at the edge of town, away from the village. He did what he could to keep me away from them too. He told me he was training me because they would never leave me alone."

Zoge nodded, "Sounds like the voice of experience." As the boys stared at the stars, Zoge pulled a thermos out of his cloak. "This will help you get to sleep." He poured some into the lid and offered it to Kaen.

Kaen looked at it and nodded, drinking it all in one go. He then said, "You should try some of that yourself. It will make the night go faster." Suddenly he fell backwards into the room. Zoge leaned in to check on him and Kaen coughed from the floor, "That stuff hits hard!" He woozily walked back to his bed and collapsed. Kaen would not be dreaming for the rest of the night, but he would be sleeping.

She walked the empty streets of Vale, a deep fog covering the streets. She could swear she saw figures in the mist, but when she went to chase them they would vanish. Where were they? What were they? That wasn't as important as finding him. She could hear his voice echoing through the fog as he put on a show. She kept running until she came to a crossroads. As she did, he turned to face her with that condescending smirk and arrogant laugh. "Little sister! It has been far too long! I appreciate your clever attire. You always were too clever for your own good. Have you met my friends?" He motioned and as if by magic they appeared. A massive group of faunas appeared around him, including her parents.

"Peri, we need to go home. These aren't White Fang." She pleaded. "I don't know what they are, but they aren't the White Fang."

He gave her a confused look before he laughed, "Oh, dear! You really did believe those fairy tales they used to tell us." His tone became grim quickly, "But the past was just as real as those stories were. Peace gets us abused and taken for granted. Peace is weakness." As he said this, most of the faunas put on the white masks and their forms shifted to be more monstrous and twisted. "But power gets us respect. And those who refuse to respect us will fear us." The other faunas also put on their masks, again twisting into monsters. Now only she and her family were not wearing them.

"Fear will just make things worse, Peri! You will cause open war! It will be the end of us!"

Peri snickered at her, "No, it will end your kind, but at least I'm willing to do what it takes to change the world. Even mother and father agree..." She looked in shock as her parents put on the masks and also changed.

The beasts all turned towards him, looking the adopted human over. The yelled in twisted tones, "Not one of us!" And in moments they were on him, tearing at him. And he simply closed his eyes and embraced it. She watched in horror as the beasts ate him in front of her and when they were finished, they turned their eyes to her. She tried to back away but they seemed to grow as they enclosed her, their bodies fading to black as only the masks remained visible to her. Just as they leapt at her, her eyes snapped open.

She shifted in her bed a little, not wanting to leave the covers but too freaked out to go back to sleep. Eventually, she admitted to herself that she needed a distraction. She rolled over to see Kaen face planted at an odd angle in his bed and Zoge sitting peacefully on the roof outside the window. With a smirk she dropped silently from her bed and tried to surprise Zoge. To her amusement, he didn't seem to notice her. She called out, "Boo!" The small framed boy jumped a little and rolled down the roof a little as he turned to face her with his elemental glove leveled at her. When he realized what she had done he grumbled and moved back to his seat.

She laughed a little, "Why aren't you asleep or at least pretending? It is already three in the morning." She went to the window sill and sat undisturbed upon it.

He sighed, "Nightmares." She nodded so he asked, "What was yours?"

She teased, "They ran out of fish in the cafeteria." His face showed no emotions but his lack of reply made her nervous. She tried again to make him laugh, "There was a wolf faunas chasing me everywhere I went." Again, no reaction. She eventually sighed, "That my brother got himself killed."

Zoge nodded, "I am sorry that is on your mind what does he do?" She looked him over with amusement so he stated, "Barring mass murder, I won't tell a soul. He could even be in the White Fang and I wouldn't blame him." She scoffed and he shook his head, "Despite the recent events, I still see their point. Oppress a people long enough and you can expect a violent response. I respect you for coming here to set the precedent, but that can take too long for some people."

She sighed, "He said he was coming here to join them, but we haven't heard from him since he got here. I chose to come here on the off chance that I could find him and find out what happened." She looked away, "He is actually a human, like you. My parents adopted him and raised him as their own, even after I came along. I'm worried."

Zoge nodded and pulled a thermos out of his cloak, "Drink this. It will help you get back to sleep."

She shook her head with a toothy grin, "Drink that yourself. I'm nocturnal by nature. Besides, it is a beautiful night out. You get some sleep and I'll… I'll keep watch for you." She laughed a little but he seemed to nod, like this was a quality thought. He poured some of it out for himself into a small cup and left the thermos, motioning that it was for her should she want it. He drank the cup in a few quick drinks and climbed into his top bunk above the passed out Kaen. She played with the idea of drawing on Kaen's face but ultimately decided against it as she decided to stare at the sky instead, glad for such a clear night.

The two stared at each other. "You wear it well." The pink haired warrior tossed her hair over her shoulder, her confident smile contrasted by the hesitant look from her counterpart. "But it doesn't change your heart. You aren't me and you never can be."

She couldn't even bear to look at her. She knew it was true, that she deserved this. She was still a child. The disappointed tone that followed drove this home to her. "You walk with your head hung low and you let your shoulders bear shame instead of pride." Still, there was an almost mocking joy to the words. "You are trying too hard. You always were more concerned with failure than the task at hand."

She heard the rasp of the blade leaving its sheath and after a pause the voice demanded, "Draw and show me your strength." Amy shook her head, moving her head just enough to look at the boots of this figure. "The way of the blade does not give you a choice. It chooses you, young bud. Take solace in what follows." As she saw her opponent step forward, her hands moved of their own will, drawing her blade and deflecting the incoming blows. She tried to stop them but couldn't as her opponent laughed at her. "You are scared, and for good reason! But you will fight it. Till the very end you will always fight. You cannot hide from the blood in your veins!"

"Grandmother, I... I'm not like you!" She couldn't stop her hands as they seemed to be seeking a way to strike her down to no avail.

The figure cackled, "Exactly! That is why you must keep fighting! Surrender is death!" The flashing steel could not hide her ineptitude. She could feel the laughing echoing around her as her body moved without her until she could see herself fighting this foe in a bed of roses. The fighting sliced the tops clear, scattering the petals to the wind like the embers of a furious inferno until she could no longer see which figure was which. And in a moment and a splash of red fluid, the fight ended and Amaranthine woke up screaming. She looked at her hands, shaking like mad. She nervously looked around to see Zoge staring blankly at the ceiling and Kaen passed out face down on his bed. The sky outside was beginning to brighten but the sun had not risen yet.

Olive laughed, "Bad dream? Did it involve a geist haunting the pudding again? Cause I hate when I get that one." Olive's carefree smile put Amy's mind to rest as she tried to pretend she was okay. The cat girl snickered, "It is going around tonight." She motioned her over. When the samurai eventually worked her way over, Olive spoke more softly, "He got into your head, didn't he?"

She sighed, taking a moment before replying. "He's right. I don't have that kind of courage."

Olive scoffed, "You're underestimating yourself. You came here despite your nerves. Despite how gentle you can be, you came here to learn how to become a huntress. That makes you the bravest member of our team." When Amy stared at the ground Olive shook her head. "You need to stop doing that. Just trust me on this one. You are amazing."

Amy looked at her and with a sincere chuckle she she replied, "I won't promise anything, but… thank you." She looked out the window, watching the sun beginning to peek above the horizon. "Another beautiful day. Can't you feel it?"

Olive chuckled, "Want to take a day out on the town tomorrow? Just us girls?"

With a knowing brow raise, Amy teased, "Aren't you worried that you'll make the other girls jealous of me?"

Olive shrugged with a knowing smirk, "That's half the point. They are so much more amusing when their agitated." The girls laughed together and continued to banter.

He walked amongst the crowd of faceless figures. They were human but there was no substance to them. Faceless blobs of color that all looked alike. He couldn't tell where he was going, but he continued to walk. As he did, he could feel it burning. But this time it was different. More intense then usual, causing a burning in his side. Moving his cloak to check it, the energies were not only seeping from the bandages but were beginning to remove them entirely. Wincing away from the poisonous aura lashing out at the air around him, he found himself pulling at it, eventually ripping it free from his shoulder. Tossing it away, he watched in horror as the energy engulfed the faceless people around where it landed. The energies took the form of another him, but could not hold it solid.

 _I am the end. Surrender now. You cannot beat death's ruthless game._

"I will not allow you to take what little I have been given. I will make you bend knee to my will."

 _I am your wraith. You are already a dead man. Even if you succeed, even your hope will have failed you._

"I refuse to believe this will be my end. There must be some way"

 _You'll find you are wrong._

"You fill me with doubt."

 _You were never that strong._

With that, the dark energies spread, filling the land with dark flames as the glowing red eyes from the mass stared at him unflinching.

 _Every moment you live, you destroy everything you touch. And when your end comes, you will take them all with you._

He growled as he swung his arm at the figure, "You were a mistake, but only I will pay for it. No one will die for this!" As he said this, the dark aura began to slowly climb his body, eating away at his body like acid. The pain was blinding as he felt his body rotting away under its influence until he came back to awareness. He lay there despite the girls chatting, staring at the ceiling. He reached over to make sure the bandages on his arm were secure before he gripped it grimly. He could imagine what they would say. The jokes. The attempts to lighten his mood or their inane insights into who they thought he was because of it. He carried his death with him everywhere he went, knowing exactly what would kill him and how. No one could understand that. Still, he stared at the ceiling as the daylight poured into the room and for the first time in awhile he felt… rested. The light was a bit brighter than usual. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and basked in the new day.


	7. White

She opened the door to the office and was surprised to see the white haired headmaster standing in the middle of the room, a knowing smile on his face, "Miss Greenwich. I suspected you would make an appearance."

She sighed as she pulled a piece of paper from one of the pockets of her black cargo pants and handed it to him. "And here I was hoping I could surprise you."

Ozpin looked over the note and let out a small chuckle. "James told me about your wild nature and to be honest, I prefer it. It keeps life interesting." He put the paper away and motioned to a pile of folders. "All organized by team. That was going to be your request, right?" Her eyes widened a little as he explained, "The first huntress in Atlas to choose not to enter the Atlas military after graduation and the first Greenwich to do so at that. You were going to judge me by my students. Well, here they all are."

She narrowed her eyes as she suspiciously walked over to the pile of folders. Giving a quick shuffle to the pile she realized the number of them seemed about right from her experience. He seemed ready to return to his desk when she laughed with glee and tapped one of the folders. "YES! This is definitely the one."

He turned with a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to read it?" She shook her head as she collected the folders and dropped them on his desk. As he looked them over he smiled, "Ah, yes. These ones. I believe they could all use a look at the world from your perspective. I will allow it. But do be careful with them, Miss Greenwich."

She sighed, "Just call me Connie. We are going to be working together after all. At least until I take care of this." She stood up and walked out casually, "Just send them to the front gates and I'll take care of this." He tossed them to his desk, the only picture she looked at was a green faunas in a suit.

Kaen was being dragged along by Zoge, his body still not fully responsive after the death-like sleep. He had been completely inattentive during the first classes of the day and had barely touched his lunch before they were told to report to the gate. Who they saw was not what they expected. It was a young woman not looking a day over 20, her black hair cropped at the sides with long bangs that framed her face. She had two piercings in her earlobe very close together with black stud earrings in them. She was wearing a long sleeve padded winter coat that stopped at her midriff an seemed to be wearing a black tanktop underneath. She wore cargo pants held expertly in place by a black leather belt and the rest of this odd attire was topped off by black fingerless gloves and well kept black combat boots. Her steely grey eyes looked them over and she couldn't help but laugh. This was the perfect team for her. She could already tell.

She watched as the lavender haired girl walked up to her and bowed peacefully. "Greetings, Miss…" Not getting an answer to the unspoken question, Amy continued, "I am Amaranthine Salvia. A pleasure to meet you."

Connie chuckled before she looked right at Olive, "And your name, cutie?"

The cat girl walked up as stylishly as she could and spoke coolly, "Olive Merlinus. At your service."

Connie nodded, "Good. Nice to meet you girls." This sudden recognition caused the cat to jolt. "Alright, boys. Your turn." Zoge drew an odd symbol with his gloved hand on the other boy's head and snapped, a bolt of electricity zapping Kaen awake. She laughed as she watched them.

Kaen rubbed his head as he mumbled, "Ow..." Holding out his hand, he smiled big, "Kaen Phoenix." He motioned to the grumpy guy next to him. "And this is Zoge." The white haired youth nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The huntress smiled big at the group, "Alright. So, Beacon is a little understaffed on huntsmen for this part of your education so I was called in to help, but I've got something to investigate so I'm going to bring you with me. That means that until you are safely back at Beacon, I'm your big sis and boss. We clear?"

Olive sized her up and with a soft smile nodded. This huntress was already everything she wanted to be by graduation. She stepped forward with her shades and bowed respectfully, "Gladly, miss."

Connie put her fist on the back of her head, "Connie. Call me Connie, Olive." She nodded as she looked around the group. "Alright, I'm going to check a few local contacts in Vale, starting with a dust shop downtown. Let's go." She waved her arm and lead a confident charge out the gates. As she did Connie felt a warmth bubble up in her. She was going to do for these kids what was done for her when she went on this rite of passage.

When they got to the shop, Olive paused, her eyes wide. A voice echoed down the street. "Watch carefully now. Because nothing is ever what it seems!"

Connie sighed, "Alright, Zoge, you're with me. The rest of you can mingle until we are done." She walked into the shop and went to a back corner of the store, looking at the dust carefully and with purpose. She laughed to herself, "And to think the Schnee company is putting people like this out of business."

Zoge chimed in suddenly, his crippling silence to this point making her jump. "If you want an up to date dossier on the team, I can update-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "A piece of paper doesn't change who you are. And who you are doesn't change the paper." She motioned without looking, "So, why are you nursing that arm?" His eyes shot open as she tapped the side of her nose. "I knew a man in Atlas who had a messed up arm too. He got good at hiding it, but he never stopped shielding it in his motions. So... What gives?"

He sighed, "An accident. I'm not ashamed of it. I just don't like people worrying." He rolled his cloak from his shoulder to reveal the bandaged arm. "I went into an area of the library I grew up in that I shouldn't have. I tried something I shouldn't have and found out what my semblance was in all the wrong ways." He pulled enough off to reveal his finger which oozed its poisonous aura. Putting it back he shrugged, "It is dangerous but I've made my peace with that."

She laughed a little, "Are you sure?"

"Explain yourself."

She leaned in close and said, "You haven't done anything but glare since I met you. You have this intensity about you and it is why I brought you in here with me." She pulled some Ice dust off the shelf and handed it to him, "Hold this in your hand, and not your bandaged one." When he switched it to his gloved weapon hand her brow furrowed, "Is that really how you want to live your life? Never experiencing the world around you?"

Zoge sighed, "When you live at death's door, there is no point in getting close to a world that you won't get to see."

She shook her head, using the mature tone she had always wanted to use since she graduated, "When you become a huntsman, you constantly live in danger and any of your friends could be gone tomorrow. Death becomes an old friend." She put a hand on his shoulder, "But it is our job to face this world as it is. We can't run from this world or our life. That is why it is important to enjoy our lives while we have them. To make the most of the time we have before it is gone. If you try to live your life by a blueprint, you will never reach your full potential and will die full of regrets. Don't put that burden on yourself." She removed her hand from his shoulder as she took the dust with her to the counter, "Yo, Baroque, you here?"

He stared at his arm, forming a fist as he thought about her words. But what about tomorrow? The day after? He refused to accept this. Without a plan, he would be wasting what little time he had left. She didn't know what it was like to live with this thing. An ever tightening noose. Still, he joined her at the counter.

Kaen yawned as Amy asked, "Are you okay, Olive?"

Olive paused for a minute before she waved her away, "I'm fine, but I have to go talk to that guy. You two just stay here. I'll be right back." She walked over to the corner where she saw the faded light blue haired street magician and watched him. He wore very flashy and flamboyant clothes, his pure white gloves shining in the sun. But more what caught her eyes was the flashes of pale blue light that kept coming from his. She was glad she brought her shades. She coughed, "Um, Hey, Peri."

The magician paused in the middle of his card trick and a beaming smile that lit up the entire street. "Olive! I didn't expect to see you here! What brings you to Vale?"

She growled, "I came here looking for you! You never wrote home and we never got any news about you! I've been worried sick!"

To keep the crowd amused, he pulled her over and motioned to her, "This my dear friends, is my beloved sibling, Olive Merlinus. I would ask for assistance but as you can tell, now is not the time. I will continue my act at the top of the hour. Please do come back." When they left he smiled as he picked up his flashy top hat he had put on the ground, emptying the money in it into his palm before putting it back on. "This really is too much fun."

She sighed, "Using your semblance to cheat people out of their money. Oh, I'm sure."

He paused for a minute before bursting out laughing. "You know, I never get tired of your pessimism. For someone of your skill, you really do underestimate those around you." He tapped the brim of his hat twice, five doves leaving his sleeve. "Just because I use it for a good show doesn't mean I'm scamming them. It is just to enhance the experience." He then leaned closer to his little sister and chuckled, "As for not hearing of me, I am doing rather well. Our… friends… don't like to admit it and what I'm doing isn't something you can just go and tell people. But I'm doing good work. How is becoming a huntress going?"

She shrugged, "There are bullies here and there and even when people talk me up, they bring up my race, but aside from that, they can't ignore me. I'm too good to dismiss."

He chuckled, "That is my sis. Stubborn as hell with the skills to back it up. Want to come work with you big brother? Help the local faunas in need and protect them from the local riffraff? Since you are a faunas, you could climb the ranks in no time."

She sighed and shook her head, "No thanks. I've been hearing the rumors about what has been going on lately. You expect me to believe you guys still do the charity work?"

He sighed, "A waste of talent. They will never let you reach your full potential. A wilting flower when you could shine like the sun. You could never outshine me, but at least you could show the world how glorious we are." He shook his head and bowed, "Should you change your mind, I run my show in this area from noon until dusk." He walked away from her as she stood there, wondering if she should bother him further, but he was such a pain to deal with she was certain that was all she was going to get out of him.

Kaen approached and asked, "So, how did it go?"

She sighed, "That was my big bro. I'm glad I found him, but he… Is as stubborn and arrogant as ever. Glad he's okay though."

"Really, cause you don't sound like it." Kaen leaned close but could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

Amy took a different path. "You found him though. That is amazing. I'm so happy. Maybe you could introduce us at some point." Olive looked at her, putting on a happy smile and was glad her shades hid her troubled eyes. Before she could reply, the store door opened up.

"Of course it would be the local night club owner. It is always the local nightclub owner." Connie was clearly annoyed, "Come on. We are going to go visit this Junior guy."

Zoge insisted, "There are more discrepancies than her story accounts for in her ledger. Stock completely unaccounted for. Shouldn't we look into that?"

Connie shook her head, "That isn't our mission right now. One problem at a time." She whistled and motioned them to follow. "We gotta go, guys. We are going to go and talk to this guy."

Kaen laughed as he punched his palm, "Oh, yeah. Finally going to throw some people about."

She shook her head. "Guys like that tend to make your life hell if you flex on them. You get what you want, but they keep escalating until they win. Besides, he is a businessman and if what we heard is true, this situation is bad for business."

Olive couldn't help but ask, "And what could that be?"

"White Fang activity in the area. Cutting him off from his supply lines and making turning a profit for a guy like that is nearly impossible."

As they walked the streets, Kaen walked over to Zoge. "So, what's up?" Zoge continued to walk silently, ignoring his team leader trying to pry. "That bad, huh."

Zoge sighed, "She doesn't agree with my methods."

Kaen smirked, "No one does. You are on our team, but it's obvious that you don't want to be a part of it. Always helping but not really... being one of us."

Zoge was silent for awhile and asked, "Why does that matter? We all know I'm on my way out. Its better for everyone if I keep my distance so it doesn't hurt when I'm gone."

Kaen scoffed at him and waved a hand at him. "Death never stops hurting, even if you don't know them. I know. Frankly, I want to have stories to share of you at the funeral. Something to let others know who you are." Again the two went silent before coming to the club.

Connie sighed, "Alright. Kaen is already a no-go because I'm not going to be fighting. Amy can't go because this is a nightclub. Zoge can't go because he is no fun… Guess that means you guys should hang outside while Olive and I take care of this." She grabbed the cat by the arm and began to drag her in before feeling the cat take the lead.

"Alright, sis! Let's go have some fun!" Olive was beaming. She could use some real fun after that annoyance. He was here but he was his usual pain in the ass self.

Olive dragged her to the bar, expecting the tender to be the best way to get the man they were looking for but instead of getting on task she heard the huntress ask, "What happened?"

Olive laughed as she smiled at her, "What are you talking about, Connie?"

"Look, I picked your team because, well, I was you at your age. I know what I look like when I'm pissed. Lay it on me, sister." Connie motioned absentmindedly to the tender who nodded and got busy preparing drinks.

Olive sighed, sized up the huntress and relented, "I have been looking for my brother since I got to Vale and I just found him. But he just talked down to me like he usually does and said I was wasting my potential in trying to become a huntress. SO! I really want to have some fun right now."

Connie's eyes softened as she nodded, "You're right. You've been working too hard. After all, you have been pretending to be a spy since the start of the year, right?" Olive jolted as Connie continued. "I didn't do what you are, but I rebelled something fierce too. Everyone telling me what I was, what I would end up being. Telling me where to go and when. So, when I was given the chance, I did things my way. I went off the reserve and became a merc." She drank what was brought to her as a basic cola was placed in front of Olive. "Do what you feel is right and stop being who you aren't. Just be you and make everyone else accept it. That is what I did and... aside from one person... I have never lived a happier life."

Olive asked, "One person? Who would that be?" She was genuinely curious.

Connie sighed, "The one who matters. But if she can't accept me as I am, there isn't anything I can do. I love her and she only accepts the changes she chooses."

Olive smiled big, "She? It's a girl?"

Connie smirked as she poked Olive's head, "Yeah. And you can't tell me you haven't tossed the idea around in there. Don't worry. When you find the right person, you will know what is up. Just focus on doing what you believe in as best you can and you will be fine."

"Contrassa Greenwich! What are you doing back in my bar?!" She sighed and shrugged, Olive giving a grin. Things were about to get interesting.

Kaen laughed a little, "Well, you should have known when you sent her. I told you I wasn't going to hold back on her."

Amy sighed, "I was hoping that she could finally get through your head not to be an idiot." As she said this, she noticed Zoge trying to walk away. "Zoge, where are you going?"

He sighed, "A walk, princess. And I don't want to hear from the 'hero' either. I need to clear my head. Don't worry. I'll see you back at the dorm." Kaen stepped forward but a glare stopped him in place. "Don't say anything, Kaen. I'm leaving." They both wanted to follow him but it was clear he wouldn't have it. They looked on helplessly as he turned a corner and out of sight.


	8. Black

Kaen growled to himself and began to try and follow his friend before Amy stopped him. "You have to believe he will be okay. He clearly has a lot to deal with."

Kaen shook his head, "He can't keep dealing with it alone."

"Not like you, right?" He turned to face her and saw the concern on her face. "You and him. You both…" She couldn't say it. She wanted to, but she couldn't. "Just let him think. He'll come back. I believe."

Kaen looked at her for a long time before he sighed and tapped his foot, "You... you're right. I guess... I just don't want to see another person leave me behind again." Amy looked at him, wanting to say something. Anything. But just like with Zoge, she needed to believe he would be fine. She needed to believe in them.

Connie smiled big as 30 trained mercs had their weapons leveled at her and Olive. The young cat girl swallowed and asked, "Does this happen often?"

Connie shrugged dismissively, "Just a courtesy. A show of power so he doesn't lose face. So, who has you so scared?"

Junior looked over her and sighed, "A little blonde thing and a whole crazed pack like your friend."

Olive looked ready to lash at the man, but Connie pushed her back in her chair, "And I'm here about the latter. Heard they have been draining your supply lines. Knocking over the stores under you insurance. Mind pointing me the right direction?"

Junior sighed and with a jerk of his head, the men put their weapons away and went back to their business. "I have a warehouse near the docks. Some of my boys have said they have seen some odd shadows and people poking around that shouldn't. If I give you the address, will you promise not to come back?"

Connie laughed a little, "As long as you don't give me a reason to." He smiled at her and motioned her away. Finishing her drink she laughed, "See you around, Junior." As they stepped out Connie immediately noticed Zoge was gone. She asked, "Where is the pale one?"

Kaen grumbled, "Said he had to think." He kicked the ground a little as Amy tried not to give away how concerned she was.

She nodded, "He really needs to. Well, come on." She motioned them on as she started for the docks.

Kaen yelled at her, "Aren't you supposed to be looking out for us? You can't just let him wander off on his own!"

Connie turned to him, looking thoughtful, tapping a finger on her chin before she nodded, "Yes, I can. You see, I'm the boss right now and I know that what is best for him is time to breathe. Sometimes you gotta know when to leave something alone." She took the lead, Olive and Amy hesitating before following and Kaen spitting on the ground before he came along.

Zoge walked the slowly emptying streets, coming to a small corner café where he saw a chess board. He sat down, setting up the pieces carefully for each side, the order putting his mind at peace. Eventually he heard a voice from the other side of the table. "Expecting someone?"

He looked up to see a girl around his age with shining golden eyes and flowing black hair. He shook his head, "But I could use one, if you please." She sat down, her eyes seemingly hungry, He moved his knight. "It almost feels like you waited here for someone to play with."

She laughed, "Yes, well, I'm waiting for a friend and I haven't had a challenge in a long time." She moved one of her pawns as she noted, "And I see you don't use the usual techniques."

He shook his head, "Quite the opposite of your assertion. I just know when to use them." He let go of his piece and realized the mistake. But now wasn't the time for that. He just adjusted his plan accordingly.

"Are you trying to hand me the game?" She wore a confident smile and her actions on the board were dispassionate and wasteful of her pieces. Still, her cunning was in using each of them as traps. An ever expanding net waiting to catch its prey.

He smiled a bit, glad to have a distraction like this, "A careless mistake on my part, but I think you over estimate your cunning."

She flipped her hair and raised a curious brow, "You may have protected your pieces up to this point, but the advantage is mine. There is no move that won't eventually lead to your loss."

He held up a finger, a smile crossing his face, "Your plans ARE quite impressive, I only need to tug the right thread to see the whole thing unwravel."

She laughed as her eyes narrowed, "Really? And what are you willing to sacrifice to make that happen?"

He snickered, "Whatever it takes." The two smiled confidently at each other as Zoge began to truly enjoy himself for the first time in his life.

Connie motioned the kids behind her as she glanced around the corner. There were White Fang members operating as lookouts at the door. She looked at the warehouses and realized they had skylights. She whispered, "Amy, Olive. Stay here and keep an eye on the door. If you see a bright flash from the windows, that will be your cue to sweep in and help out. Kaen, you and I are going to the roof. Leave the huge blade behind. It will slow you down and make too much noise." He grumbled but did just so, propping it up against the nearby wall.

The two quickly climbed up the walls of the warehouse next door and leapt across to the other one. As they laid down on the roof to look down the skylight, she sighed, "You are a pain. You know that?" Kaen sighed but said nothing. "You are in this for the fun, am I right? Like the idea of playing hero? Want to run in and save the day in a blaze of glory."

He growled, "You don't know me. Did you even research me before you met me?"

She laughed, "Nope. Don't know a thing about you except what you've shown me. You are carefree, lazy, hot-tempered, and reckless. Not to mention over confident if you want to carry a sword like that and play huntsman."

He almost yelled before realizing where they were and instead growled it at her. "I've lost everything... my parents, my mentor, my home... and all I want is to bring some good into this world before it takes me too." Connie actually paused at this, not quite sure what to say. He scoffed, "Now do you get it? Do you understand? Death is everywhere and you can't run from it. All you can do is give it meaning."

Connie didn't know how to respond exactly but tried, "I've lost friends. Lots of them. Mercs and huntsman alike. Some were my fault. Others couldn't be avoided. But I have survived. Because as long as I survive there is a chance. I can be there to save more people. Because if I wasn't there, what do you think would happen." He was silent for a moment, looking down at the roof in thought. She stated something that felt more true then logical. "Fight to survive for others because every breath you take could make a difference." She smiled at him, "If you keep letting fear control you, you can never be yourself. So, fight to survive." She looked at the group in the building and sighed, "Even if we stop them now, they have the leverage they need on him. Must be working with some of his compettion."

Kaen asked, "What do we do then, chief?" the two looked at each other uncertainly.

"What is that? Four even?" Zoge laughed to himself, arranging the pieces again as he sipped his tea. "Want to go for the tie breaker?"

She looked at the setting sun and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I have some other matters to attend to, but maybe another time, handsome." She winked at him and was amazed when it didn't seem to have any impact on him. As if to take a second attempt she turned around in a seductive pose and asked, "You go to Beacon, right?"

He snickered, "What gave it away? The odd glove on my right hand or the odd attire?" He nodded, "And I'm guessing that you are new in town for the festival. When will the rest of your team get here?" She paused as he continued, "Your confidence, your mind for tactics, and the look in your eye. You are clearly a huntress in training."

She nodded, "Yes... I suppose it is obvious. As for my team, I will be meeting with them in the next few days. I suppose I'll see you around the campus."

He nodded his head, "And we can settle the score. I look forward to it." He stood up, leaving the board pristine and prepared for another game. "Until then." He walked back the way they had come to Vale. He was hoping he hadn't fallen behind the rest of them. As he did, he saw something odd at Baroque's shop. The glass had been darkened and the sign turned to closed but there was still an hour before she was supposed to close. Zoge could tell something was wrong and so he came up to the door all on his own. Opening it slowly, he looked around, the shop almost completely empty, barring a few smaller containers on the shelf. As he found his way to the back he saw a figure in the dark standing in front of Baroque with a rather odd weapon drawn. Zoge stepped out with his robe drawn, "Excuse me."

The figure turned to face him, a small glint coming from the figure. He couldn't make out the shape of the attacker. _You need to strike! Now, while they are surprised!_ He ran at the figure, striking hard with his gloved hand, leaving a glowing rune on the shadow as it flew across the room, snapping his fingers to cause it to ignite. Suddenly he was struck from behind, "Thanks for cooperating. Here's your reward." Zoge could feel something slice through his left arm, the bandages falling to the ground and the poisonous aura lashing out like mad, striking Zoge as well as the figure, surging out of control. The figure growled, "I don't have time for this." And he vanished, Zoge screaming as his out of control semblance shattered the windows.

He had lived with this for so long and suddenly she was right. In this one moment he had just lost everything. Despite his plans, despite his goals, he fell to one random event. And what did he have? Regret. He could have done more. Been more. And yet here he was. Dying alone with no one to tell his story and no one to comfort him in his final moments. He could feel his body rotting away as the poison ate at him. His muscles disintegrated and his face burning. He began to feel cold spread where the aura wasn't striking as he began to bleed out. His vision began to go dark as he swore he saw a light. A blazing flame that faded as he lost touch with the world.


	9. Strive For The Balance

Kaen had leapt in without thinking, activating his semblance as he ran face first into the poisonous aura, repairing the damage as it happened. He saw the bandages on the ground and scooped them up, tying them quickly and firmly around the wound. Even though they turned bright crimson, it held back the lashing energy. Once it was under control, Kaen returned to normal, panting from the stress it had put on his body. The others ran in quickly afterwards.

Connie knelt down to check on the boy, shouting, "Find the security footage! Find it now!" Olive nodded and ran while Amy fell backwards from the backroom, her hands shaking and her face pale. Connie glanced over to see Baroque's body with a burning gaping wound in her chest. She growled as she said, "Zoge needs to be stabilized and I know a place nearby. Let's go, come on." She pulled Amy over powerfully, putting Zoge's one skeletal arm over her while Kaen put the bloody stump over his. The two took him outside as Olive brought her the security tape. Connie pulled out her scroll and tapped a few buttons before leading the group out and down the street.

Eventually they came to a small family clinic on the corner of a street. As soon as they entered, a woman with flowing royal blue hair greeted them. "Get him in exam room 2." As they took him in they could hear the woman begin speaking to Connie, "What happened? What is going on?"

Connie waited until the door was closed, "He wandered off from the group and must have caught the thief in the act of robbing Baroque. I have some friends cleaning the place up. It will look like a simple break in."

"Why would you do that, Connie? That is contamination."

"I know Opal, but I have a feeling that they would try to pin it on the boy. When the only witness is dead, who can argue? I'm willing to bet they purged the security footage too."

"Probably. But I can already tell just by looking at him that he isn't going to pull through."

It was here that Kaen chimed in, Connie not seeing that he was still there. "Can't we use my semblance? His is poison but mine… I could purge it."

The doctor tapped her finger on her chin and before Connie could say no, the doctor nodded. "Actually, that might work. There is a chance things will go wrong if we only do that. I can minimize the risk, but... you would have to make a sacrifice."

Before Connie could put the brakes on this, Kaen nodded, "Gladly." To put his new mentor at ease he smiled at her and said, "I don't intend to die from this, but I won't let him die either. Fight to survive. Right?"

This isn't what she had meant, but seeing a new kind of fire in his eyes, she couldn't say no. "Take care of it, Saphy. Just… get these kids back together in the right order." The doctor nodded and lead Kaen into another room.

Amy sat in the lobby, both boys having been moved into their own room. Olive went into the room to watch the operation. But Amy was too weak. She could still feel her hands shaking from before. As she sat there, Connie came to join her. The huntress sat down next to her, "You doing okay?"

Amy shook her head. She asked weakly, "Why? Why is it this way?"

Connie sighed, "Just happens sometimes. Especially when you live the life that they have chosen. But I'm positive they will be fine."

Amy shook her head, "It isn't that… exactly." She began to cry, "I can't do anything. I can't even be there for him at a time like this. All I can do is wait while they push ahead." She looked at her trembling hands. "I'm no warrior… No soldier… and no huntswoman. I am just a pretender… a weak girl unworthy of House Salvia."

Connie perked up at the mention of the noble house. "Salvia? That explains the attire, I guess. I suppose that makes you Violet's Daughter. I used to see you hiding behind your mom's robes back in the day." Amy looked at her in surprise only to be greeted with a laugh, "Contrassa Greenwich, in case you missed it the first time. But I left my title behind. All those expectations. All that pressure to be what others wanted me to be. It was only by breaking free from it that I could finally live."

Amy cried out in concern, "But, my family means everything to me. I want to be a swordswoman just like my grandmother."

Connie tapped her chin before shooting an odd look at Amy. "You want to be like Rosa the Butcher?" Amy froze for a minute and went silent, not sure how to reply. Connie sighed, "Clearly there is more to this than what they told everyone. Typical of a noble family."

Amy looked away, "She came to save me. They were so scared of her. They had taken me and she killed them all. To prevent war within our lands, she accepted her punishment. Her title and what came with it. But in my family… she was a hero. An example of what it really meant to be of House Salvia."

Connie smiled as she gave Amy a hug, "So you became a huntress to thank her. To make her proud." As the girl cried into her shoulder, Connie patted her back. "Amy… Let it out…" After a few minutes of this, Amy's tears began to stop. "You good?"

Amy nodded pulling away from her. She sighed, "Perhaps my mother is right. Perhaps I'm too gentle to be a huntress."

Connie pulled her back into a hug. "It is never that simple. We are warriors, but we are also heroes to people. There is violence and death but there is life and hope. That is the struggle every huntsman learns. There is no right way to do it, but our lives involve both. We live on the line between light and darkness. Our lives are about striving for the balance." She laughed, "My balance is to take the worst and best. To move forward without regrets and never doubt my decisions. I trust that letting Kaen do this is just as wise as letting Zoge leave. Just the same as becoming a huntress. And just the same as having left my home behind. I just keep pushing forward, making the best of every day ahead of me."

Amy sat there deep in thought, trying to put those pieces together. Connie just sat there, hugging the noble girl… before realizing she was wearing a Kimono with weights in it.

"The actual hell, Amy! What is this?"

She looked surprised and responded, "It is my training kimono. I wear it all the time. I don't take it off unless it is a real fight. Otherwise I'm wasting my potential to grow as a warrior."

Connie sighed, "Do yourself a favor. Wear it around the school, take it off when you are training with others. If you don't, you won't know how to fight properly without the weight and your form will be completely ruined. No wonder you doubt your skills."

Amy asked, "Is it really that simple? Just the Kimono?"

She shook her head, "No, but it is the first step. The second is to stop thinking and start doing. Keep your goals in mind and keep chasing them. Don't let anything stop you." Amy nodded before resting her head on Connie's shoulder.

When his eyes opened, Zoge could feel something was different. He was in a hospital bed, but something he couldn't define was different. He looked at his left arm and it seemed fine. A bit more muscular than he remembered, but otherwise fine. And that was when it hit him. He could see his own left arm. He quickly tried to bury it under a pillow while he looked for his bandages. After a moment he realized it wasn't burning. Pulling it free slowly, he realized it had stopped. Closing his eyes to see if he could activate it, all he felt was a warm tingle in his body. Kaen's voice came from the bed next to him. "Well, I suppose that answers that. Welcome to life."

He looked at the bed next to him and he could tell Kaen was worn out and tired. Kaen rolled over, revealing he was missing his left arm. Zoge couldn't process what had just happened. This was when Saphy spoke up, "It seems your semblance has been suppressed by your friend's. The operation was a success, but I take it that you will both need time to adapt. I don't know what the long term effects of the transplant will be, especially given the circumstances. Mister LaBlanc, I expect you to come for regular check ups but aside from that, that arm should be able to sustain you and possibly undo the damage from your semblance."

The two boys leaned back in their beds. Zoge eventually said, "Thank you… for being there." When he didn't get a reply he looked over to see Kaen fast asleep. He smiled as he went to bed.

Olive entered the warehouse and held her hands up. The White Fang members gathered around her. "My name is Olive Merlinus… I came to join you." They seemed suspicious at first, one of them motioning to fire, until a playing card flew past him and, after embedding itself in the ground, released a cloud of electricity.

The blue haired magician stepped out with a big smirk, "Well, hello, sister. I'm very proud that you could come join us. Don't worry. I'll make sure you are put to good use."

Amy sat quietly in her bed, alone in the dorm room. Olive left to spend time with her brother. The boys were still recovering from the surgery. Connie had given them all an excused absence for tomorrow. She was getting restless. Getting out of bed, she looked at her armor and sword and smiled. Grabbing them and leaving the weighted kimono behind, she went out on the ledge of roof and began to practice her drills. With each swing she was amazed at how light her blade was. It was like swinging a feather. Changing it to a naginata she began to feel what Connie had said, over compensating in her swings, nearly damaging the wall with each swing. Still, she took a deep breath and continued her drills. Just breathe.


End file.
